Project New Dawn
by 43rdRoyalCommando
Summary: Set after the events of Broken Steel. With the Enclave broken and Project Purity a relative success, the LW must do what all men must do and find a place for himself in the world. This is his chronicle to find meaning in his life and move on from the tragedies that defined his life up to that point.
1. Chapter 1

**Just did a update to the beginning. I wanted to give the introduction a little bit more pep. **

* * *

It was hunting him. It must have caught his scent and was now tracking him. The Wanderer crouched in the shadow of a hill and couldn't see the creature but he could hear it. There was something unique to the way the large beasts walked that he could instinctively recognize. They were the only creatures in the wastes that he knew of that could be so massive but stalk their prey without making almost any sound. And now there was one on his tail and he better think of something fast.

The Wanderer took a half a second to scan the horizon around him for anything that could give him the advantage he would need. There! It was perfect! A rock formation that had a small crevice in the side of it that was high enough that he could use as a hid to ambush his unwelcome guest. It was down- wind of his new found prey and looked big enough to fit him. He took off at a light trot to cover the ground as quickly as possible without trying not to alert his prey to his intention and thus giving away any advantage he might have.

He hated Deathclaws. He could easily avoid every other predator in the Capital Wasteland except for a hungry Deathclaw. God forbid running into multiple of them at one time. Try taking on more than one at a time and you could kiss your ass good bye. He thought whatever God created the Deathclaw was a truly vengeful spirit and certainly seem to have something out for him today.

Despite his current predicament he was a little impressed with himself for hearing the animal before it had caught up to him but at the same time it worried him. He had only been out of the Vault for a little over a year and he had gained a lot of experience quickly but it couldn't explain some of his new found abilities. Mutations were common in the wastes but he was starting to loose count of his own. Some he could account for because of different things that had happened to him that was intentional during some of his adventures but others he believed were just from being highly irradiated a few too many times. He wondered if this might be the early stages of turning ghoul. But he had other things to worry about right then.

He trotted passed his ambush site and kept on going for about a quarter of a mile before turned to double back thus setting his trap. Climbing into his hiding spot he lightly splashed vodka behind him in an attempt to mask his scent hopefully not giving his position away. Crouching down into the hide he readied his .44 magnum pistol in left hand, his weaker hand, and then took out his combat knife with his right and waited.

The minutes ticked by and he could hear the light steps of the large lizard getting closer. Every so often he could hear the animal pausing to take a large sniff to confirm his prey's path. Please God, don't let him find me…. The steps got louder until it sounded like it was right outside but he still couldn't see it. Suddenly the footsteps stopped but he still couldn't see it. It was sniffing around like a dog that had found a meal zeroing in on him. _Oh shit… _could it smell him or did it smell the Vodka? The next few seconds felt like minutes as he waited to find out if his plan had failed. Sweat beaded up on his skin as the stress from his stance made his muscles ache in anticipation.

He heard two sight steps. There it was! Its' head turned away from him looking across the wasteland as if it was lost. Taking four more quick sniffs towards the ground it took a step away from him. Now was his chance! His legs catapulted him forward like a compressed spring releasing all its tension at once, making him into a human slingshot. Moving so fast the Deathclaw didn't hear his feet briefly beat against the rock or his duster flutter against the sudden rush of air as he flew through the air in its direction.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Around four feet from the animal he leveled his pistol at the back of the creature's neck and fired. Bang, Bang, Bang, three quick rounds puncturing its neck creating a soft spot tough its' scaly hide. He swung his knife high over his head and thrust its blade into the bullet hole as his full weight slammed into the animal. The Deathclaw made a horrendous roar that chilled the Wanderer to his core as it caught itself from falling. _OH SHIT_! He hadn't severed its spinal cord! Twisting the blade in the creature's neck he desperately worked to bring the animal down. The Deathclaw bucked and thrashed around all the while the Wanderer held on for dear life with his combat knife cutting and sawing at the back of its neck. Suddenly feeling a crack the animal collapsed with a thud.

Standing up he pulled his knife from its neck and letting its' blood down its blade and onto the ground. The Deathclaw whined with a gurgling sound unable to move. He had paralyzed it but hadn't killed it. He walked around to its head and leveled his large pistol at it. It looked up at him and their eyes met. A part of him felt sorry for it but the rest of him would show know such mercy. Three quick pulls of the trigger into its' temple and it was over. It was the Capital Wasteland, only the mighty could survive.

* * *

War, war never changes. It has shaped generations and even after the apocalypse it still continues to consume the lives of men. The Capital Wasteland has certainly seen its share of it. For over twenty years the Brotherhood of Steel's campaign against the Super Mutants lingered on and was only over shadowed by the invasion of the Enclave in an attempt to claim the purifier for themselves. After a swift and brutal campaign to retake the Capital Wasteland the Brotherhood was left unchallenged. However, their new found power was more of a product of the Lone Wanders intervention than a demonstration of their strength and most of them knew it. As fragile as their position was, it brought a certain amount of pride and satisfaction to the members of the Brotherhood knowing that they were doing good in the wastes. But this still hadn't solved the Super Mutant problem or stopped Raider incursions into the ruins of D.C.

No one knew this better than Noah Rider. He had spent the better part of a year fighting his way across the Capital wastes being labeled the Lone Wanderer by both his supporters and his enemies. He had cleared a great deal of the Super Mutants, raiders, and the slavers but that still hadn't stopped them completely but he had allowed the few townships a small sense of security they had not felt in decades. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before they were reinforced and came back like wolves circling a wounded animal. . He had done all this and more trying to find his father and then to achieve his parents dream.

Helping the Brotherhood secure some of the trade routes had made shipments of Aqua Pura from a now successful Project Purity a relatively safe endeavor but the private contracted caravans were starting to grip of not being paid enough and it was getting more difficult to get guards from Rivet City to make up the difference. But even if he found a way to fix that it still wouldn't be enough. The settlements were still divided and lived in their own little fiefdoms, only really venturing out to trade as a means to survive. Sure the Brotherhood and Rivet City had come together to operate Project Purity and ship purified water to the outlying settlements but the relationship was strained at best. He suspected that the two groups only were only continuing to cooperate out of a sense of obligation to the principles that his parents had abided by; that and both groups knew that neither one of them were in a position to muscle the other out.

* * *

Noah sat atop of the control tower of Rivet City slowly drinking a bottle of whiskey feeling the cold air of the wastes sweep across the ruins. His gaze was fixed on Project Purity. "What should I do now dad?" he quietly asked himself.

Under him a large metal door opened with a light squeal and out stepped a little boy no older than eleven. The Lone Wanderer recognized the boy with his unmistakable sandy colored hair. It was James Hargrave and once again he had a black eye. Stupid bitch, Noah thought to himself. The boy closed the bulky door behind him making sure that the door was securely shut, then found a spot against the railing and stared out at the wasteland. Noah couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He had been dealt a pretty sorry hand in life and the only silver lining was that his mother had enough sense to take refuge in Rivet City. The Lone Wanderer looked around for a second and collected up his weapons and knapsack. He then slowly edged toward the ledge of his perch and jumped down.

James didn't hear any movement or the sound of Lone Wanders duster as he glided the nine feet to the platform. The first indication the boy had that he was not alone came with a loud bang of something striking metal. James nearly jumped out of his skin. Jerking around to see the source of the sound he saw a man he instantly recognized. Dressed in a brown duster and wearing combat boots he stood no taller than five six but still seemed larger than life standing there on the landing. As he stared at the man he saw every detail that made up the Wanderer; shaggy brown hair that was pulled back into a slicked back look and a pair of loose goggles around his neck with piercing green eyes. It was obvious that it been a couple of days since the man had last shaved but he still the same man he had seen in the Rivet City market a hundred times.

Noah gave him a half-hearted grin and walked up to the railing next to James.

"So what brings you all the way up here kid?"

"I came up here so no one can find me but I see this place isn't even safe from the likes of you..."

" What'cha looking at?"

"Nothing, mostly just thinking of where I want to go after I get enough caps to leave this dump."

"And where is that?" he asked as he pulled out his half drank bottle of whiskey out of his pocket.

"Anywhere but here."

James was a smart kid, smarter than anyone gave him credit for. The Wanderer took a swig of whisky and offered the bottle to the boy. James gingerly took the bottle with his small hand and took a tiny sip of the harsh drink. It made his face wrinkle with disgust, "I don't get how my mom can stand the stuff."

"It grows on'ya. So, what about Megaton?"

"Nope, still in the Capital Wasteland. I want to get as far away from this place as I can."

"What's wrong with the Capital Wasteland? There are few places that you could make a living for yourself?"

"What am I supposed to do!? Say I go to Megaton, what am I going to do there? There are only two real jobs in the wastes, you are either a trader or security for the traders and either job really promotes a long happy life here."

Noah looked down at the boy looking for a moment argument he could make. His mind searched as he desperately looked for an answer to give to the young boy that wasn't a complete pile of crap. James looked back up at him, "You know I'm right. Even if you make it as a trader, there is almost no one to trade with. I have only seen six or seven new faces in Rivet City in the last six months and I'm counting you as one of them. Hell, you pretty much are the sole supplier to Flak and Shrapnel." James handed the bottle back to Noah. "I am going away from all this when I can get enough caps to buy a gun and a one way ticket out of here. If Three Dog isn't lying you have done a lot to help people but if you had any sense you might want to start looking for a new line of work." Noah just stood there as his gaze shifted out to the wastes. What could he say, the kid had a point, what was there in the wastes to fight for now that his parents dream had been fulfilled? They both stood there for a bit starring out at the ruins neither one saying anything.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer woke with sound of a metallic slamming sound. Rubbing his eyes he looked at his scavenged watch, 8:00 am on the dot. Why had he gotten the room next to the entrance to the market…? He should talk to Mr. Buckingham and see to getting himself a different room. But his current room had its advantages; he was never late for breakfast and it was as far away from the Muddy Rudder as he could ask for with all its comings and goings. It was nearly pitch black in his room with the only source of light coming from a single candle perched on the desk. He could see just enough to allow him to identify his boots next to his bed. The room felt cold and cut deep into him. Despite its simple construction he actually missed his house in Megaton.

Stepping out he headed to Gary's Galley for a quick meal. Finding a seat at the bar he ordered some Mirlurk cakes for breakfast. They were not the most delicious dish in the world but it was starting to grow on him. After all those years complaining about the rations in the Vault and how there was no variety it was all he could think of every time he sat down to a meal that didn't come out of a can.

The sound of the bulky door closing caught Noah's attention as he mechanically chewed the overly cooked food in his mouth. Abraham Washington looking very pristine in his pre-war casual wear walked across the empty market to the dinner and took a seat next to the Wanderer. It was still early as far as Rivet City was concerned, not even half of the shop owners had made their way to Garry's for breakfast yet. Noah didn't say anything and continued to eat his food. Mr. Washington took a quick glance at Noah's dish and ordered the same.

"So how are you doing this morning, Sonny?" Mr. Washington asked in a very chipper tone.

The Wanderer thought about it for a moment while he finished what was in his mouth. "I can't complain I guess. How goes the antiquities business?"

"Oh where do I begin! You breathed new life into my museum and I am having the time of my life cataloging and preserving the artifacts you brought me!"

"Well I'm happy to help where I can."

"You did more than help Sonny! You have brought new life to the wastes and I don't think I could imagine it without you now. You have given everyone a new sense of hope that things will change."

"Is that a fact? So, Mr. Washington, what is it that you want to see change?"

"Me!? Well, after spending so much time in the basement of this boat looking at everything we lost during the Great War I have a dream that we might see a bit of the old world again. I want to see what made this nation great."

"Really? You want to see nations stand off against each other with nuclear weapons, violence in the streets and a legion of troops trying to keep a lid on everything or maybe an overzealous government with a sense of infallible justice?" Noah quipped.

"No,no,no, that's what I meant. It was not was not the US's power or military that made it great, it was its idea of community."

No longer focused on his food he turned to Washington and said, "But the US helped destroy the world. How can you call it a great thing?"

"Sure there were rough patches but when people come together as a community, that's when times were the best. Even now you see it, hell in this very boat you see it. That's what America was about, community, family and taking care of each other. Look at the American Revolution. A few colonies declared war on England but despite their differences the colonies came together and fought as a community and in the end settled as a community. My dream is to see that again, where people don't have to hide in small settlements and can bond and grow together."

The Wanderer stared intently at the old man who just smiled in return. Despite his rough exterior Mr. Washington could see the boy's youth in his green eyes. He had seen it many times with young people a sense of being lost, confused, full of indecision and wanting direction. Even he had at one time had the same feeling before he found a sense of purpose in his life with his work.

Noah turned back to his food and like a robot inserted food into his mouth and chewed. He held a look on his face that gave away that he was deep in thought. It didn't bother Abraham none because he knew that he had just unlocked something within the young man. A few short minutes later Garry's daughter brought over his food. Abraham could understand how despite all that the Wanderer had accomplished he felt directionless. Within the last year this kid had been kicked out of his home, lost his father and any family he ever had known, fought for survival on a near daily basis, and beat some of the worst odds a man could have against him. It would overwhelm anyone else and make the strongest person question what they were doing.

A few moments later the Wanderer silently stood up collected his things and put a few caps on the counter as payment. Without stopping he turned to Mr. Washington, thanked him for the talk and made a break for the door. Abraham watched as the kid walked briskly towards the exit and left without so much as a sideways glance around the room. The Wanderer was on a mission and pitied the poor soul that got in his way. Turning back to his meal he said to himself, "Good luck kid."

* * *

**Hey everyone, I am new to Fan Fiction and this site. I have to admit that I don't really write a whole lot of fiction so I might have missed some grammar corrections or basic formatting. I am going to continue to post so if you have any suggestions or comments message me with them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hail!"

The familiar greeting always seems so formal to him. He understood the Brotherhood's military heritage and why their traditions were so important to them but it always felt a little over the top. As the Wanderer walked up the small hill to the entrance to the Citadel he saw a few men in power armor were loitering at the gates. Looking like the knights he had read about in comics as a kid the Brotherhood's knights stood in the door way with a mini-guns and laser rifles in hand and was impressed at the sight. "Hail, Paladin!" the Wanderer said to the only one not wearing a power helmet. It was Paladin Gallows readying his troops. He knew very little about the man other than that he could be almost as stealthy as himself despite wearing a full suite of power armor on. Skills like that scared Noah but he had to respect the experienced Soldier and wished to learn from him if the opportunity should arise.

"What brings you all the way here, Wanderer? We haven't been graced with your presence for a couple of weeks now."

Gallows always came off as a little harsh and Noah suspected it might be due to his unofficial title as a member of the elite Lyons Pride. The title was a gift from Elder Lyons for all of his help in defeating the Enclave but there were those who felt that it was not proper seeing how he was not a real member of the Brotherhood to start with.

Noah glanced through the ranks of knights for a second. "What's with all the hardware Gallows? I thought you preferred to work alone if you were not going out with the Pride?"

"I am going to attempt to teach these initiates a little something about long range reconnaissance. You might even learn a thing or two if you weren't always too busy to join us…."

"I would love the opportunity Paladin but as you noted I have my hands full playing janitor for the Brotherhood."

Gallows gave him a look of complete disdain that he had only seen before by the people at Tenpenny tower. It was the look that someone gave when they were completely convinced that they were looking at an inferior being that was one step above a Radroach. Gallows grunted and turned to the waiting formation of knights and barked "Detachment, move out!" The Wanderer stood his ground as the troop awkwardly moved around him trying not to hit him with their over sized suits but not Gallows. He wasn't going to be deterred from his path and walked straight into the Wanderer hitting him with his shoulder. The force of his power armor knocked Noah back but he was able to stay upright, just barley, as the Paladin shoved past him. While it had knocked the wind out of him, he refused to show it and the last thing he saw before moving into the Citadel was the detachment disappearing into the ruins of D.C.

The Wanderer found Elder Lyons in his office looking through a pile of paperwork spread about his desk. Elder Lyons looked like he had seen the whole world by the way that his face bore the weight of years of experience. He remind Noah of what a grandfather was supposed to look like, as if he knew all the answers and could pull out golden words of wisdom at his choosing. But he knew better. Owyn Lyons certainly had the experience and years of crow's feet under his eyes to prove it but he was still human. He could still make mistakes and wasn't the all knowing man people wanted him to be but he still was able to rally men to his cause and get a job done. Noah wondered what he was like at his prime and was still able to lead men into combat.

"Excuse me Elder Lyons, would you have a few minutes to spare that I might be able to speak to you and Scribe Rothchild in private?" Noah asked as he entered. Owyn looked up from his work and looked the Wanderer in the eye and said "Dear boy, this is not a good time. I am very busy as you can see and I would prefer not to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry sir but I need to talk to you. What I have to discuss with you is very important and I believe would be worth your time."

"What could be so important that you can't wait a few hours?"

"How about a way to get rid of nearly all the Super Mutants in the Capital Wasteland, or at least enough to enable you to win your war?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I don't want to discuss it unless Scribe Rothchild is here to hear it as well." Elder Lyons had a stern look on his face as if he was sizing him up. "Squire!" he yelled. Behind him Squire Maxson burst into the room at full speed and ran up to the Elders side shouting, Hail! "Squire, would you please find Scribe Rothchild for me and let him know that I need to see him immediately? Tell him it is of the utmost importance." The young boy shouted again and bolted out the door just as fast as he came in. Owyn had intentionally made it sound more important than it really was but he knew anything less and Reginald would take his sweet time and he wanted to get this over with quickly so he could get back to work.

"Please take a seat," he said motioning to a chair. The Wanderer sat down and Lyons went back to his work, obviously not looking for a conversation while they waited. Noah didn't mind, it gave him time to think of what his was about to say to the two most powerful men in the Capital Wasteland.

It still took Rothchild nearly fifteen minutes to put down the project he was working on and make his way to the Elders office. Steping through the door he immediately saw the Wanderer and their eyes met. Rothchild instantly knew that he was not going to like this conversation but there was no way out now. Owyn waved him in and Rothchild to took a seat next to the Wanderer. The Elder looked up from his work and turned to the Wanderer, "Okay, we're both here now. What is it you wanted to discuss with us?"

"Before I get into the matter I wanted to discuss, I have a question to ask the two of you?"

Lyons nodded his approval.

"Where does your allegiance lie?"

"What do you mean by that!?" Rothchild demanded.

"It is exactly what it means. Does your allegiance lie with the Brotherhood of Steel or with the people of the Capital Wasteland?"

"This is a complete waste of my time!" Rothchild shouted, standing readying to storm of the room. "I can't believe that I would get ca...", Elder Lyons raised his hand and stopped him in mid-sentence not taking his eye off of the Wanderer. "Sit Reginald, I want to hear what he has to say. I has my attention now and I have a feeling you should to."

"Sir, you once told me that you wanted to rebuild the Capital Wasteland and protect the people. I want to know if what you said was true and what your plan is to rebuild D.C. after you win your war against the Super Mutants."

"Son, you are in no position to question our intentions or our methods", Rothchild said.

Owyn looked at Reginald then looked back at him, "We don't know, we have never gotten that far. The plan has always been to clear out the Super Mutants before any really reconstruction planning could occur. But I don't see how any of that involves our allegiance to the Brotherhood. In fact, my decision to protect the people from the Super Mutants should be proof enough of my desire to help the Capital Wasteland."

The Wanderer looked at Elder Lyons in the eye and Owyn could see a drive and conviction that the Elder hadn't seen since before the boy's father had been killed. "I said earlier that I had a way to eliminate the Super Mutant problem in the D.C. area and I do. However, I need to know what your intentions are. Do you still answer to an organization thousands of miles away that only has priority or do you serve the people you wish to protect? I don't want the Super Mutants to go away and find that you went with them."

Again Owyn and Reginald looked at each other understanding the intent behind the question but still obviously taken back by it. "Young man, would you please excuse us for a few minutes and step outside?" Elder Lyons asked.

"Of course sir, I will be waiting in the court yard when you are ready to speak with me again." With that Noah stood and walked out leaving the two men to deliberate their position and how much they really wanted to know what the Lone Wanderer knew.

* * *

It was a nice day she thought to herself. The sun was warm, there were only a few clouds in the sky and everything in Lucy West's life seemed to be looking up for once in a long time. Lucy West had left her home almost two years ago in search of a new exciting life in the city but found it was not what she had imagined. She had been born and raised in the tiny settlement of Arefu which was perched on what remained of a pre-war bridge. Her parents had been Brahmin herders but were only able to raise enough to support themselves, her brother and her. It was hard life and it was even harder for her to think about her parents. They had been killed just over a year ago and she never really got a straight answer from the Wanderer who had brought her the news of finding their bodies and her brother in the company of the Family. She had thought about returning to Arefu to live with her brother but she didn't have any money and there was nothing she could do in Arefu to sustain her and her brother. This way her brother would only have to worry about supporting himself and she would send money whenever she could.

When she first came to Megaton she didn't have anywhere to live or any money to purchase food or water with. Walters who maintained the city's water plant had seen her and felt sorry for her so he gave her a job helping out around town. Lucy eventually saved up enough money to purchase a place for herself but she grew restless working for Walters. After much begging she got a job working with Moira Brown at her shop, the Craterside Supply, doing odd jobs and learning to maintain weapons and gear. Moira always seemed super cheerful all the time and had some of the wildest ideas that Lucy had ever heard of. But they couldn't be that too far out seeing how as Moira had made a name for herself writing the Wasteland Survival Guide with the help of the Wanderer.

Lucy walked across the metal catwalk along the edge of the crater making a light tap sound with each step . Her blonde hair shined in the early morning sun and revealed your youthful complexion that made you think she couldn't be older than seventeen but in reality was almost twenty-four. She was sporting her favorite sleeveless Brahmin leather jacket and her necklace that was a birthday gift from her parents before she had left for Megaton.

She found her usual spot that looked out over the city and faced east so she could warm herself in the morning light as the sun crept over the walls lining the crater. Hanging her legs over the edge of the catwalk she sat there enjoying her morning and thinking to herself; Ahhhhh, this has to be the best spot in the whole city. And for more than one reason. In addition to the good view her spot happened to be right at the entrance to the Wanderer's house. Ever since she had met him soon after he left Vault 101 she had a little crush on him. He was a good, decent man who just so happened to be the hero of the wastes and it didn't hurt that he was awfully cute….. It never bothered her that his was probably a year or two younger than her and had been born in a Vault, it just added to his mysterious nature that she could never quite figure out.

Today she had brought with her a small bandanna that she had tied into a small sack. Lucy sat it down next to her and untied its folds to reveal several large chunks of Radroach meat. No sooner had she finished untying the bandanna she heard the familiar sound of a creaky door banging open and a loud panting sound come from behind her. She waited patiently as the dog walked up beside her and stared her in the face with a slight inquisitive look. "Well I didn't bring them for myself, silly!" The grey colored dog wagged its tail and began wolfing down the meat. She was happy that the Wanderer had installed a doggy door for Dogmeat. When she had first encountered the dog outside the Wanderers home one morning he had been very reluctant to approach anyone and would growl anyone who got to close. Over the past few months she had worked on him and with enough bribing with Radroach meal he had finally warmed up to her.

The Wanderer, no, wait….what was his name again? She had heard it once from the town's sheriff Lucas Sims. No.. No... Noah! That's right Noah was his name! Well, Noah, was very lucky to have a companion like Dogmeat but unfortunately he was almost never around and would only be seen once every other week or so. Dogmeat needed more attention than that and the robotic butler to take care of him. A robot was never a good companion no matter how much it told bad jokes. That's okay, Dogmeat had her and she was very content sitting there with him waiting for Noah to come back home.

* * *

It had taken nearly three hours but Squire Maxson was finally sent to fetch him. In the time that he waited Noah went over his plan in his head to see if there was anything that he had missed the first time he had thought about it. His plan to rid the Capital Wasteland of the Super Mutants was only the first step of his overall plan but it was also the most crucial. It would set the stage for everything else and he needed to secure the cooperation of the Brotherhood if he wanted it to succeed.

Squire Maxson escorted him back to Elder Lyons's office and announced him as he entered. Maxson was every inch the future knight that the Brotherhood could ask for. The Wanderer returned to his chair and sat down without saying a word to either man and made himself comfortable There was a long silence as everyone looked for a place to start the conversation. Owyn looked at the boy for anything that might betray his motives but found none. "Before we start I would like make it clear that we are going to be fully open and honest and would like the same in return", Lyons asked. The Wanderer nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry young man but I am going to have to ask for your word. You are asking a lot from us and I need your solemn vow that you are going to be open and honest with us about your plans and intent."

"Sir, you have my word and oath as the son of James Rider."

"Very well. To start off I want to answer your previous question. I would like to inform you that this branch of the Brotherhood of Steel has not had communications with our founding organization in nearly ten years. We have tried to send progress reports and get instructions from the Elders Council but all attempts have been futile. So this means that either: one, we are being ignored and there for are on our own or two, the Brotherhood of Steel has been destroyed in the West which again leaves us on our own." Owyn paused to think about what he said next carefully, "With this in mind, we want to express our intent that we will not be returning to the Brotherhood in the West. We have lost too many lives and expended too many resources defending this place to leave it now. It is our home and now forever will be. So with that, what do you have to say?"

Noah looked over at Rothchild and he nodded in return showing that he agreed with his Elder.

"I am very pleased to hear that, Sir. I apologize for any discomfort that might have caused but I needed to be sure." Noah leaned in and put his hands together making a diamond and looked and the floor as if he had something very weighty on this mind. "Let me start with saying that it was my parents dream to see Project Purity come to life and bring water to the Capital Wasteland. It is now my dream to see it flourish!" Both Lyons and Rothchild smiled upon hearing this but were still worried where it might lead.

"So, Elder Lyons said that you had a plan to get rid of the Super Mutants?" Rothchild chimed in.

"I do. You recall me telling you that the Super Mutants took their captives to Vault 87 to change them into Super Mutants using the FEV virus?"

Lyons and Rothchild nodded as they remembered hearing the news after the Wanderer had returned from escaping the Enclave. They initially couldn't believe that they had been in the Capital for over twenty years and never new such an important detail. The implications of the horror that was being inflicted on people and they were completely unaware.

"Well as I see it, the number of captives that are being hulled up to Vault 87 can't account for all the Super Mutants in the Capital Wastelands. This means that at least some of them are coming somewhere else and this also explains how they have such a steady supply of arms and ammunition while only using Vault 87 to recover their losses and serve as a forward command post. If we were to destroy Vault 87 then they will not be able to reinforce themselves from within the Capital Wasteland allowing us to trace them back to wherever they are coming from. In addition this should allow us to gain the upper hand and seize control over the ruins completely freeing up some of your man power and more importantly allowing us to start reconstruction."

Owyn sat there a minute and allowed the new information to process and be taken in for good or bad. Rothchild jumped in quickly, "Exactly how do you intend on destroying Vault 87? I would take thousands of explosives to demolish a vault."

"That's where it gets a little complicated. We can't just destroy the Vault with explosives. There is unknown amount of FEV that could find its way into the water table and do God knows what to anyone who drinks contaminated water."

"So I assume you have come up with a solution for this little predicament?" Rothchild said.

"I have. We use a nuclear bomb to destroy the Vault from the inside."

Both men stopped and looked at the Wanderer in utter disbelief at that they had just heard. "You want to use a nuclear bomb!" Rothchild exclaimed. "The very weapon used to destroy the planet and left us in our current state of affairs!? That is completely ludicrous!"

"Young man, even for you this is very irrational" Lyons added.

"It's the only way to destroy the facility and ensure that we destroy the FEV virus at the same time. The detonation would be underground containing the blast and preventing any fallout and in addition the place is already the most irradiated location in the entire Capital Wasteland. We will be able to ensure the destruction of the vault while the nuclear explosion will create enough heat to destroy any traces of the FEV virus."

"Are you honestly willing to risk using such a device after everything you have seen since you left your vault!?" Rothchild countered.

"Yes! You have been fighting this mini war for over the last twenty years. The Super Mutants won't quit, they don't know how to quit, and they will never show you any mercy. I'm giving you the chance to end your fight so you can start to think about reconstruction which was the point of this war to begin with."

Rothchild wasn't convinced and had no intent of backing down, "Okay, even if this plan of yours should work, where are you going to get a nuclear weapon? You disabled the only one we know of in Megaton."

"The Brotherhood has only done limited reconnaissance North of Arefu but you have been to Fort Constantine, I have seen it on your map. If you would have been a little more detailed in your reconnaissance you would have discovered that there are several operational nuclear bombs being sorted there. I know how to rig one of them to detonate remotely but here's where I need the Brotherhoods help. I can't transport it by myself and when it leaves that base it will be vulnerable, too vulnerable for me to protect by myself."

He paused allowing for a few moments for the idea to sink. Elder Lyons then asked, "What if your wrong and the plan fails?"

"I don't know, but I think it is worth giving it a try. You have a finite number of Soldiers and supplies that will eventually run out. I would like to see you use them rebuilding the Wasteland than expending everything fighting a never ending war. We need to find a way to end your crusade against the Super Mutants so that we can move on."

Owyn sat back in chair and silently pondered the plan for a few minutes. "What do you think Reginald?"

"I have to give it to the kid; he is his fathers son and is about as stubborn as him too. I don't like the idea of using a nuclear weapon but he is right about us running out of men and supplies. Even if I can get Liberty Prime working again it is going to be months into some kind of functional state and all the while we are loosing precious resources."

Noah looked directly in to the Elder's eyes, "Sir, time is running out and this is probably our best chance to turn the table in our favor."

Owyn looked back and forth between Reginald and the Wanderer. "Unless there is anything else either of you have to say, I am on board with this plan, at least for the time being. What do you need from us?"

The Lone Wanderer thought about it for a moment. "There is one more detail that I will have to work through. If you could meet me in five days at Fort Constantine, that would work the best for me."

"What detail?" Lyons asked.

"There is a small settlement next to the Vault that is inhabited by only children, known as Little Lamplight. It is through this settlement that we gain access to the Vault. When we set off the bomb it will be most likely destroyed in the blast. I need to recruit some additional assistance to help me to convince the children into leaving their home."

"You are willing to destroy this place to see your plan through," Lyons asked searching the Wanderer again for any thing he might be hiding.

"Yes. Sacrifices must be made if we are to see this conflict come to an end. But don't misunderstand me. I will not detonate that bomb if it will kill a single child in Little Lamplight. However, if it comes to it I am willing to drag every kid kicking and screaming out of their cave to see this to the very end. I will take responsibility and will be seen as the villain; my plan, my conscious, my problem."

"Very well." Lyons said standing up. "We will meet you in five days at Fort Constantine. Be watching the sky for we will be travelling by air using our vertibirds." He extended his hand to Noah. "We are making an investment into the future by trusting you." The Wanderer took his hand and gave a firm handshake. "But let me say that if I feel that at any point that this plan becomes too dangerous for my men or posses to much risk, I will put a stop to it. Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir. I agree whole with you completely."

"Good!" Elder Lyons said while he patted him on the shoulder. The Wanderer turned to Rothchild and shook his hand before he left. As he was about to walk out the door Lyons said to him, "Good Luck in your travels and I look forward to seeing you in five days, Noah." That last word stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at the old man with his extra-long beard but Lyons was already deep in conversation with Scribe Rothchild. He didn't think anyone in the Brotherhood knew his name. It would have to be a question that would need to be answered later. Now he had another mission to accomplish within five days. Convince Red to accompany him to Little Lamplight and to help him get the children to resettle in Big Town or anther settlement. As he headed out the front gate to the Capital wasteland all Noah could think about was how he had really stepped in it this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas Simms had lived in Megaton for over a decade. Since he took office as sheriff he had seen every person that lived there day they arrived to Megaton. Most people never really stuck out in his mind since they all had the same general appearance and story of leaving home to make a living in the city. However, there wasn't anything that Megaton offered that you couldn't find anywhere else. Usually the only difference between where a person came from and Megaton was the large metal wall surrounding it and his rifle keeping the bad guys out.

Long before he became the town mayor/sheriff, Lucas had been a mercenary for hire taking odd jobs to survive. At one time he had even looked into gaining employment by the notorious Talon Company seeing how they offered steady work and plenty of action. However, it never came to pass and so he hired himself out as security for the caravans wandering the Capital Wastes and beyond. During his travels he had seen everything the wastes could do to a man and the most terrible fates that befell the unlucky few. But that was not all he saw, in the chaos that was the wastes he saw good people working as hard as they could to make their lives better, something more in life than simple survival.

He soon found that he loved traveling and had a knack for surviving in the wild and probably would have never left the caravans had he not met his wife. She had been a merchant's daughter who loved adventure and had an incurable fascination with the world. When she had told him that she was pregnant he was the happiest man on earth. But like everything else in the wasteland things have a way of not going the way they were planned. She died giving birth to his son, Harden and soon after that he settled down at Megaton vowing to protect his most precious possession. Upon seeing that Megaton wasn't as safe as he was lead to believe, Lucas set it out to make it safe for his son and eventually took up the position as the town's sheriff.

This is what probably what made the Lone Wanderer stick out in his mind. He had met the lad before he became the hero of the wastes, back when we was just a lost and confused boy who had stumbled out of the vault looking for his father. Noah had told him everything, his father's disappearance, being chased out of his home and losing his father to the hands of the Enclave. Lucas couldn't help but feel bad and saw him much like his own son. He wanted to help him anyway he could afford to but as it had turned out, that young man that stumbled into his town was probably one of the most dangerous people he had ever encountered based on the stories told about him and his feats that were broadcast by Three Dog. He counted his lucky stars that they were on the same side.

It was nearly night fall by the time Noah made it to the gates of Mega ton. He saw the familiar protectron standing guard outside and the sheriff standing just inside the front gate finishing of the last of his cigarette.

"Hey there stranger! Where are you coming from?" Lucas called out.

A large grin formed on the Wanderer's face. He always liked seeing Lucas. "Just came from the Citadel."

"Did you ask Lyons when we will see our next shipment of water? Not trying to act ungrateful but the caravan is late. People have gotten pretty dependent on those schedules."

"Sorry sheriff but I didn't ask and Lyons has his hands full right now."

"Sounds like the usual line of bull."

"Actually this time it is the truth and I am afraid that I am the cause of it this time."

Lucas gave him a puzzled look but it quickly dissipated when he realized exactly who he was talking to. "So what did you break this time?" he quipped.

"I have enlisted their assistance in finally finishing off the Super Mutants and hopefully ridding them of the wasteland once and for all."

Lucas paused, not believing his ears. Ever since he was born there was always a Super Mutant problem and always seem to be growing. Even with the Brotherhood stemming the tide the Super Mutants were always gaining ground. It almost seemed too good to be true but then again, this was the Wanderer that was saying this.

The sheriff shook off his shock and motioned towards the gate welcoming the young man home. That was one thing Noah hadn't thought about in a long time, home. Megaton had grown on him but he wasn't ready to call it home just yet. As the two men walked through the gate the Wanderer reached out to Lucas's arm in a gesture to stop. Lucas turned to him and could see there was something heavy on his mind.

"Lucas, obviously by me planning on taking on the Mutties means there is some pretty big stuff coming up but it is only the start of my plans for the Wasteland. There is a part of the plan that involves you but this first part is has to happen or we will never get the rest of the plan off the ground. When I get back can we sit down and talk about it?"

"Noah, why don't you come over to the house tonight and we can discuss it over dinner? I know Harden would love to see you."

Noah hadn't realized it at first but ever since his father was killed trying to protect him from the Enclave, Lucas had become almost like a surrogate father to him. Lucas always invited him over, tried to give him advice and in general look out for him in his own way. It made him feel good like there was someone that he was fighting for.

"Sorry, but I am going to turn you down on that offer. I have to be heading out very early and I need to prep my gear for my mission, thanks for the invite though."

"That's okay, you can come over when you get back and we can have that talk. You just be careful, you always did strike me as the crazy type."

The Wanderer laughed, "Well it was you who taught me that the best way to survive was to be a little crazy."

Lucas and Noah shook each other's hand and went their separate ways.

His house wasn't much to look at from the outside. It was no different than every other building in the entire settlement but it was, it the closest thing he had to a home. The rusted sheet metal that made its walls and scavenged door that made its entrance were nothing compared to the Vault but it was all his. When Lucas had given it the deed to him as a gift it had felt like Christmas.

Walking up to the side of the crater to his house he was greeted by Dogmeat outside waiting for him. _I don't know how he knows when I get back, must me a sixth sense or something that dogs must have_. The dog sat near the entrance wagging its tail frantically and began to have tiny spasms in excitement. Noah stopped and with his left hand patted his thigh and the dog bolted toward him as fast as its legs would allow. Jumping wildly around the Wanderer with utter joy he struggled to calm down his companion. The dog followed him to the entrance and made it difficult to open the door to his home.

It wasn't locked. It was never locked because no one would be foolish enough to enter without him being home, if Dogmeat didn't kill them then Lucas Simms definitely would. Inside was a treasure trove of weapons, ammunition and souvenirs from all his adventures. Although he was gone all the time everything was neatly organized thanks mostly due to the Wanderers personal robotic butler, Wadsworth.

"Greetings Sir! Your trip went well I take it?" the robot greeted from the second story in its heavy artificial British accent.

"I would say so." Noah replied.

"What can I do for you Sir?"

"Could you heat a small can of beans and a Salisbury steak for me and please lay out my stealth kit with an extra radiation suit? While you are at it bring me a .44 Mangum pistol. In addition could you please grab 1500 caps out of the safe and put them into a bag for me? I'm going to wash up real quick."

"Are you planning on leaving again so soon, sir?" Wadsworth asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I have to get up to Fort Constantine within the next five days with a stop on the way. I will be leaving at first light."

"Would you not like to take some laser weapons with you? You have been getting much better at them sir."

"I am getting more proficient with them but they give away your position too much and this mission is going to require some finesse."

"Ahh, yes sir! I will get all that taken care for you right away." The robot sputtered as he began his tasks given to him.

Noah took a quick shower using a bottle of Aqua Pura and slipped into some pre-war casual wear. As Wadsworth continued to putter around the house he sat down at his table and ate his meal while meticulously looking over his Chinese Stealth armor, Perforator rifle and sniper rifle. He would occasionally wander over to a shelf and take a part or two back to the table with him making adjustments to his gear. Finally finishing and looking at his watch decided it was time for bed. "Wadsworth, wake me at 4:30 and have a pot of coffee waiting."

"Of course, sir! Have a good night."

Noah climbed into bed and through an old blanket over himself. Dogmeat jumped up and curled up at his feet. It was going to be a cold night. What was it now, October, November? He couldn't remember anymore just that it was getting closer to winter and another year by himself.

* * *

Lucy woke up early like she normally did and headed over to her favorite spot to watch the sunrise and eat breakfast with Dogmeat. She shivered a little in the cool morning air. _I think tomorrow I'm going to start wearing a heavier coat_. The metal scaffolding squeaked as she walked and approaching the Wanderer's house heard Dogmeat bark a couple of times. _That was odd, normally he just came out_. Suddenly his doggy door burst open and Dogmeat bolted straight for her with his tail wagging furiously. Behind him the door slowly opened and a man with sandy blonde hair stepped out.

She had seen him many times before but that was before he became such a celebrity within the Wasteland. The Wanderer waved at her with a honest smile while Dogmeat sat wagging his tail sniffing at what goodies she had brought him that day.

"Good morning, Lucy. How are you this morning? Wadsworth told me that you have been coming up here and feeding Dogmeat in the mornings." Noah said walking up to her.

He was dressed in his normal brown duster but she could tell that he was wearing a weird black suit underneath. On his back was a full knap sack and a small assortment of weapons slung over one shoulder. His combed back hair looked clean and fresh and looked like he was ready for just about anything.

"Yeah, I thought he could use some company in the mornings seeing as you are gone so much of the time and I love watching the sunrise from your porch, that's if you don't mind me being here?" Lucy replied.

"No, none what so ever, it's nice to know that someone is looking in on Dogmeat other than the damn robot all the time. Thank you for taking the time but I should warn you that I already fed him this morning. But that shouldn't matter as you can see, he can be rather greedy when it comes to food."

Lucy patted the dog, "Well I will fatten him up for yah. You headed out already?"

"Yep, but I should be home a lot sooner this time. You should come by the next time I'm in town and if Walters can spare you."

"I'm actually working with Moira now."

_Wow, he really was out of the loop_.

"Really? Well good for you, just don't let her test anything on you. You might get more than you bargained for. The invitation is there, so whenever I come back, drop in for some coffee." Noah turned and started to walk away.

"Just make sure to come back. We still need our hero you know!" Lucy said turning to pet the dog. "Okay boy, you ready for seconds, greedy!"

* * *

The Wanderer stepped out the gates of Megaton and set out into the wastes. He knew the route now and didn't even need to consult his Pipboy. He walked down the dirt trail into the town of Springvale. The houses and buildings were little more than piles of rubble and the town only had one occupant. Occasionally raiders would take refuge in the old Springvale School but since he had cleared it out they never stayed more than a night or two.

Moving silently along the broken asphalt he kept an eye out along the horizon for anything that moved or could pose a threat to him. Nearly everything was hostile in the Wasteland and unfortunately humanity had fallen from its perch at the top of the food chain. Leaving town he kept to the edge of the road where he could find cover quickly if he needed it and tried to keep to the low parts of the terrain where it would be difficult to see him. As he was about to move from one low spot to another he heard a faint voice. Lying flat on his belly he crawled up to the crest of the hill where he could see what was out in front of him and attempt to see where the voice had come from. There they were five raiders at least over a half a mile out or more. _Damn his hearing was getting good_! They couldn't have been talking very loud but he could still hear them so far out. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he really didn't care what they had to say.

Pulling up his Perforator rifle he looked at them through his scope. Most were wearing bits of scavenged clothing and two could be seen wearing pieces of tire as armor. However, there was one thing that did stand out about them, they all had green face paint and a few even had some on their arms. Most of the raiders he had come across didn't bother marking themselves and sometimes we would come across some that came from the Pitt that would mark themselves with red and black paint. These guys were new to the Capital Wasteland but they were still armed to the teeth.

Noah thought about trying to be diplomatic but then decided that he didn't want to take the risk that they were normal raiders with a new fashion trend. Laying there he analyzed the terrain and figured he could cover almost the entire distance between him and the raiders without the need to use his stealth armor and drain its battery. All he had to do was get into range for his Perforator and its silencer and he wouldn't have any problems.

He got up to a crouch and moved silently towards the group. At a closer look he could see two on guard and the other three were sitting in a circle over a group of bags. There was an old burned out house only a couple hundred feet from their position, perfect hide for him to use. Keeping low to the ground he moved to the back of the house and climbed through a broken window. The house was mostly hollow but the stairs were still mostly intact to the second floor with much of the side of the house missing. He reached the stop step and crawled on his belly over to a good vantage point. He took off his knap sack and set his rifle to use it as a rest. Settling into a comfortable position he looked down his scope and took aim at the group.

Through the scope he could see that the three raiders were looking at what seemed to be some sort of map and were discussing something related to it. Could this just be a group looking for shelter or maybe a scouting party? One of the raiders reached into a bag and Noah could see a large supply of explosive collars. Slavers! Well that settles that.

The first guard was standing still, just a little bit closer to him than the group around the bags. The second guard was a little smarter and was moving in a circle just beyond the group but he could see him the entire time, still a perfect target. He took a bead on the first guard's head. Two quick pulls of the trigger and the guards head exploded. One of the raiders saw that man's head erupt but didn't know where the shots came from. But it didn't matter; Noah pulled the trigger six more times and three more dead men. The second guard was still facing away and was completely unaware that he was alone. The Wanderer wasn't going to take any chances. He took a bead up against the back of the raiders head. Two bullets struck the raiders head without a sound.

Climbing down from his perch he moved through the raiders taking any ammunition he could use and spare parts for his weapons. As he looked through their bags his attention was caught by the piece of paper that they had been looking at. It was an old tourist map from before the Great War. On it was several handmade markings from a pen that showed where he was at in the Capital Wasteland. It showed that they had come from the South somewhere near the pre-war city of Richmond. _These guys were a long way from home._ Noah judged based on the number of slave collars they were here to buy or capture some slaves, either way it was better for the Wasteland that these men were dead.

Noah, took what he needed from their bags and pocketed the map and continued on. He crested the hill just above Big Town a little after midday. From his vantage point he could see the improvements that the villagers had done in the short time since he had last left them. The walls had been reinforced and the new robots that he had shown them how to repair and get back into working order were being utilized to patrol around the town. Noah, had a soft spot for this town. It seemed to be the most down on its luck and had the fewest friends in the wastes. But things were improving. He had taught them how to shoot, make a mine field, repair robots, and hide if it really came down to it. He imparted all his knowledge to these people whenever he got the chance and now they had a somewhat steady flow of water thanks to the Brotherhood and Aqua Pura. Now let's see how willing they are to get back to their roots.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. It is starting a bit slow but I feel that I need to set the stage for what will happen later on in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Wanderer cautiously approached the settlement making sure that he could be seen by the sentries. So far he had a decent day and would prefer that he not be shot at. The settlement of Big Town had seen its share of problems over the years but things were changing. With all the new improvements to their defenses and getting training from himself Big Town was now one of the safer places to be in the wasteland. So much so, that other people were starting to take notice and settle there, other than those not forced out of Little Lamplight when they became teenagers. When he had first found it there had been a total population of around nine but even within a year it had grown to about twenty or more.

The town was a miniature Megaton with a makeshift wall built between buildings using sheet metal and sand bags. In addition there was now a minefield that covered about two thirds of the surrounding area with marked paths to the main entrance and two unmarked emergency paths leading in other directions for emergency use. In addition the residents had gotten somewhat proficient in using robots and even now could see a couple patrolling the opposite side of the main entrance to the town.

As Noah crested the last knoll before the town he could finally make out the faces of the sentries on duty and they had a clear view to him. He waved at them and they answered in kind. He had to admit he really cared about this place. Crossing the small rope bridge that served as an entrance, many of the town's people waved and a few took the time to come over and chat with him.

After mingling with the locals, the Wanderer headed over to the clinic to find Red, the town's doctor/mayor. He had saved her from captivity and eventual mutation by the Super Mutants just about a year ago and she had been a huge help to him whenever he got injured out in the foot hills of the wastes. The town was kind of isolated because of repeated and attempts by Mutants and slavers to take prisoners made traders wary to come to Big Town. So as it were supplies were very limited but with the new Aqua Pura shipments that clean water was one less worry that they had to deal with. On occasion Noah would stop in and bring with him about a week's worth of food and medical supplies that he had scavenged from places up North.

Entering the clinic on the far side of town he found her doing a checkup on one of the new settlers. Red was dressed in her signature red overalls and red bandana. He had to admit that she was pretty cute with her glasses and short cropped hair and as an added bonus, was really smart to boot. But there was little chance of them ever getting together seeing that he was the Wanderer and she could never leave her town for any real length of time, conflict of interests you see. Red loved her people and the town and the Wanderer had to look out for the entire Capital Wasteland.

Hearing the sound of the door she looked over to see who had come in and upon seeing the Wanderer a big smile appeared on her face.

"Weellll, look what the Yao Gui dragged in…!" She said looking back at the patient.

"How are you doing Red? Looks like you are keeping busy."

"Nothin' serious, just keepin' the plague out."

Finishing up she sent her patient on their way, who was completely oblivious as to Noah's alter ego. Walking into the other room of her clinic she grabbed her canteen off the table and sat down, taking a swig of purified water. "So what brings you here today? Got any cool new wounds for me to stich shut?" She said holding up the canteen offering him a drink.

Taking the canteen he said, "Not today, actually I have a problem that only you can help me with." He lifted the container and took a swig of the clean water and had to admit that Aqua Pura was pretty damn tasty, certainly beat the recycled water in Vault 101.

"Sorry Sugar, a full physical is going to cost you extra…." She said winking at the Wanderer.

"I'm sure you could write it off as charity…." He quipped back. "But seriously there is something going on that I need your help with." He said giving her back the canteen and grabbing a chair across from her. Red looked him dead in the eye trying to see if they would betray is real intentions.

"What could be going on that 'The Lone Wanderer' would need my help with? Hell you pretty much single handedly turned this place around. We seriously owe you one."

Noah was silent for a few moments choosing his words carefully.

"I'm going to destroy the Super Mutants main base in the Capital Wasteland which will hopefully allow the Brotherhood to finally win their war."

Red looked at him in stunned silence. Her entire life there had been a Mutant problem. The idea of them just going away was really hard for her to fathom until she remembered that she was talking to the Wanderer. "That's about the reaction that I get from everyone else I have told." He remarked.

Shaking herself out of shock she asked, "What could I, the person that got kidnapped by Mutants, possibly help you destroy their base?"

"Well you wouldn't be helping me destroy their base, the Brotherhood are doing that. The Mutants are holed up in Vault 87 and which the back entrance to is in Little Lamplight. I am planning using that entrance plant a nuclear bomb to destroy the base because it contains a super virus that is used to create Mutants. The problem I need your help with, is that when I set the bomb off it will most likely destroy Little Lamplight in the process. I need your help to convince the kids there that they need to leave Little Lamplight and was hoping that when they do leave that we could bring them here."

Red's face was blank. Completely devoid of expression showing that this time she really was in a state of shock. He knew what was going through her mind. She had been raised in those caverns and probably loved them more than she did Big Town. The idea of her savior asking her to destroy them was something that she couldn't fully comprehend and was probably going to strike a raw nerve that he couldn't completely plan for.

For over a minute they just sat there and stared at each other.

Eventually she slowly stood up, all the while staring at the Wanderer with no change to her expression. Noah new it was the calm before the storm but there was no way around it and he really needed her help on this one.

Ever so softly she started to speak, "I…can't believe…..you…..of all people….would even consider…..doing such a horrible thing….as destroying Little Lamplight….." The Wanderer didn't move and just stared at her. He had to be firm and show her that it wasn't a death sentence but a necessary sacrifice to save the wasteland, that's if he could get to around to explaining himself.

Tears filled her eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she shouted at him suddenly. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!" She started to panic like she was about to have an anxiety attack. "THAT PLACE WAS MY HOME! A HOME FOR KIDS WITHOUT FAMILIES!" He could see she was about to bolt for the door. "I WON'T HELP YOU!" Her body was acting on its own now and was going to propel her to the door as fast as it could.

Noah jumped to his feet and got her by the arm before she could rush out the door. He looked her dead in her tear filled eyes and said in a steady tone, "I don't want to destroy Little Lamplight but I want to get rid of the Mutants that kill people and your friends. I only want your help so that I can peacefully get the children to leave and stay with you. I will never be able to destroy what Little Lamplight, is just the cavern that it currently resides in. The kids would be a lot better off with people who know them and would sympathize them rather than with people they would regard as strangers." He let her go and she stumbled out of the clinic sobbing.

_Great….. Not exactly how I wanted the chat to go but not completely unexpected. God, I would think I was an asshole too….._

He looked around the room and found a couple of pre-war books that he hadn't read yet. Grabbing one he returned to the table and got comfortable. Red was going to need some time to process the information and get her emotions under control. He had expected this and was in no rush, so long as he could convince her before it was too late and he had to meet up with the Brotherhood he was fine.

* * *

Lucy entered the shop at just after 8:00 am. Moira was already hard at work cleaning up the shop and was talking to herself a little like normal. It didn't really bother Lucy because it showed her that Moira had some personality and that her brain was always working. Despite the last years in Megaton all she knew about Moira Brown was that she was a very eccentric woman who had originally come from Canterbury Commons and that she had written the Wasteland Survival Guide with the Wanderer. Almost everything else about the girl was a mystery.

The door shut with a sound of a bell on the door and she turned to see Lucy coming in.

"Mornin Sweetie! How is your day, did you know that a frag mine sensor is the nearly the same as the sensor in a protectron… neither did I, I discovered that last night."

All Lucy could do was smile and be happy that Moira survived to see the next morning. Hell she just hoped that her new employer would live to see her next pay day.

"I'm doing well, was just watching the sunrise."

"Good! Hey, while I'm thing about it, I have a new job for yah if you are interested. I am willing to pay you more for it as well!"

The bubbly red head stopped what she was going and walked behind the counter and pulled out a small round object that was brown in color and looked like an odd clump of dirt. Lucy walked over to take a closer look and Moira had a look like she was about to burst if she didn't ask about it.

"So? What is it?"

"A POTATO!" Moira squealed.

"Ah wha..?"

"Don'tcha know, a potato?! Have you never had one before?" Lucy sheepishly shook her head to indicate that she indeed had not.

"Well they are one of the most delicious foods that have ever been discovered by man. The only time I have ever seen them is when the scientists grow them in Rivet City."

"Then how did you get this one?" Lucy asked.

"From Nadine, the Captain of the Duchess Gambit. Once in a while I trade with her and this last time she had sailed way south somewhere in Virginia. I guess there are a few farmers that grow and trade potatoes."

"And what am I supposed to do with the potatoes?"

"Well I made a deal to buy as many potatoes that her boat could carry. I plan on selling the potatoes to everyone I can, I might even up the price for those Tenpenny folks." Moira snickered. "She is due back in the Capital Wastes any day now and I am hiring some security and Brahmin to caravan down to her dock and pick up the shipment from Nadine. Since I am buying the Brahmin out right but have too much going on in the shop, I would like you to herd them for me. In return I will increase your pay and give you a share of the potato profits."

Lucy was speechless. If these potatoes were as good and rare as Moira was taking about this could be a huge opportunity for her but it also meant that she would have to go back to dealing with stinky ass Brahmin again. She had come to the city looking to make something of herself and not be stuck in Arefu.

It only took about five seconds for Lucy to think it over before she had a answer. She thrust her hand over the counter, "You got yourself a deal!"

* * *

It had been hours and Red was nowhere to be seen. The Wanderer had moved over to the town hall and was relaxing, content reading his book. He had noticed that as people came and went they would look at him with judging eyes whether or not they knew who he was and some of the newer settlers outright stared at him. Obviously word was making it around town about what had happened between him and Red. It didn't matter. What mattered was getting Red to see things clearly enough he could carry out his plan or he would have to find another way of dealing with MacCready and the other children.

_I wonder how they all got there? With every person getting kicked out at the age of sixteen how is it that there are still children living in that cavern? You would think that at some point there wouldn't be any more children to live in Little Lamplight…?_

All that he could come up with for an answer was that they somehow managed to take in orphaned kids or other strays. Noah looked down at his watch and saw that it was nearly 10:00pm. He knew that things had to take their course but he was feeling a bit impatient, he only four days to make it up to Fort Constantine.

The door to the town hall opened and walked through was a teenage girl with dirty brown hair. He instantly recognized her, it was Bittercup. Wearing a Brahmin skin top with a pair of pre-war pants and the new makeup he had gotten her which made her look like she was no more than seventeen which she was. She looked around the room briefly and saw him and shot him a big smile.

He remembered the first time he had met Bittercup and how her face was covered in chalk and other substances that she used as makeup. She was well endowed for a young teenager and even with all the chalk she covered her face with she still had looked good. Noah tried to be nice and gave her a small makeup kit he had found in an old department store in the DC ruins but that was a bit of a mistake. After that she almost never left him alone, ever. He knew she had a small crush on him but now it almost felt a bit needy. But today he noticed she had a different demeanor than normal.

Bittercup casually walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey cutie. It's been a while since you came and saw me."

"I've been a little busy."

"I know. I have been hearing the rumors around town." Looking down at her hands in her lap. She looked back up at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen her with. "I know you would never do anything that was unnecessary but do you have to destroy Little Lamplight?"

_Oh,boy… Here we go….._

"I'm sorry Bittercup but there is no other way for me get rid of the Super Mutants that will allow me to leave Little Lamplight alone. I have no intention of hurting anyone but if I carry out my plan as is, it will most likely destroy the caverns."

"Is there no other way to do it?"

"If there was another way I would be my first choice, but there isn't. I know it is where you guys grew up and I like it too but don't you guys want to be able to live without the threat of a Mutant attack?"

"Yeah…."she reluctantly agreed.

"Wouldn't you like it if you didn't have to be on guard every night because the Mutants might come for you when you are sleeping?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, everyone else in the wasteland feels the same way. The Mutants are a threat to everybody and I want to make sure you guys are safe. Trust me, I care about you guys and the kids in Little Lamplight but some things have to be sacrificed if you are ever going to feel some sense of security."

Bittercup didn't say anything, only reached over and patted his hand gently and then got up to leave. There was nothing for her to say because she knew he was right. As she walked towards the door through the kitchen a flash of red caught his eye.

Red peered out from behind the wall and gave Bittercup a look. Each of them could read each other just by the moment and understood each other, Bittercup then stepped out of the house. Red stepped out from behind the wall and walked over to him.

_Wait, had she been there the whole time?! Damn, she was getting good as sneaking around…!I guess I taught them well._

Walking passed the Wanderer she said, "Come with me I want to talk to you, now." He collected up his things and followed her out of the town hall and back to the clinic. She sat down at the table and cupped her face in her hands. The Wanderer calmly sat down beside her and waited in the soft light of the lanterns.

After a minute or so she finally spoke. "I'm sorry for earlier. For me and everyone else, Little Lamplight is our real home."

Noah reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder trying to express his remorse. She put down her hands and looked at him. "Can you guarantee me that if you destroy this…Vault that you will be able to get rid of the Mutants?"

"I can't guarantee anything. But what I can tell you is that it is the virus in the Vault that the Mutants use to turn normal people into more Mutants. We should destroy the place just on that fact alone to stop them from being able to do that."

That was obviously not the answer she wanted to hear. "But I am very confident that we will be able to win the war against the Mutants if we do this."

She looked into his eyes looking for anything that might betray his confidence in the plan. "What about the children? If we bring them here, our supplies are spread really thin to start with and we might not be able to feed everyone."

The Wanderer turned around and rummaged around in his knaps sack. After a few seconds he hauled out a large sack and set it on the table. "1500 caps." He said. "it isn't much but it should help you out in the short term and once we get rid of the Mutants I will make sure that trade caravans make more runs out to here. "

This was the Wanderer she knew; the kind of man who always seemed to have a plan for everything and always gave them everything that he had to help them. She wished there were more people like him. And now he was asking for her help, with everything that he had done for them and was wanting to do now, how could she live with herself if she turned him down.

"Okay, I give. I will help try to convince the children to leave Little Lamplight. I love that place but I have more people here to think about."

Noah without any expression reached over and gave Red a hug. As he pulled away he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and said, "Thank you, I know how hard this must be for you."

"You have no idea." She said with a sigh.

He stood up and got ready to leave. "I have enough food for us for the next couple of days so we will not have to take anything from your supplies. If we need any resupply I have a few stashes in the Wasteland. Pack a bag with some extra cloths and water. We will leave tomorrow morning after breakfast." She nodded in response. The Wanderer left the clinic and found a spot in the town hall to sleep for the night.

The next morning Noah found Red in getting ready in her clinic. She had traded her signature red jump suite for a wasteland trader's jacket, old pair of jeans and kept her red bandana. On the table was a small knapsack with a hunting rifle. "I'm just about ready."

"We are in no rush, I will meet you at the gate." The Wanderer turned and headed to the rope bridge.

A few minute later Red walked up and he could see that she had an almost excited expression on her face. She walked on by and headed out in front of him with her rifle slung across her back. "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Well it's just that this is my first adventure since you rescued me from the Mutants. Don't get me wrong there is a lot of depression in my future but today I am looking at the glass half full. How often do you get to travel with the legendary Lone Wanderer." She said as she turned and shot him a large smile.

They travelled all day only taking breaks every three hours. Red was surprised at the Wanderer. After some brief conversation as they left Big Town, he shut down. He would occasionally take out his sniper rifle and look at something in the distance. On two occasions he killed an overzealous molerat with his combat knife but he did the utmost to avoid confrontation, not that she was looking for any.

Just before dusk they crested a hill and the Wanderer stopped to drink some water. Red could see three very large satellite dishes that had been in view for the last couple of hours. He pointed to some distant buildings that were just visible behind the satellite dishes, "That's where we are headed. We will continue for another two to three hours and then camp for then night." She had barely caught her breath and then they were off again.

* * *

**So the story is really starting to go somewhere. I can't wait to get to the next couple of chapters. All this was just setting the stage, now we start getting to the good stuff. I can't wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

Looking down the cliff at the abandoned fort, there were a few robots that they could see that had survived the Wanderer's last visit but the Enclave outpost that was sitting just below them was new addition. There were three Enclave soldiers and an officer manning the outpost that was constructed just under the old derelict water tower. Even though it had been months since the Enclave had been destroyed, pockets kept popping up. He couldn't understand the Enclave. They had not been seen in the Capital Wasteland for decades, if not since the Great War, managing to remain hidden from the wastes the entire time. He couldn't understand how with such enormous bases that no one ever noticed them before. For that matter how did the Brotherhood miss them to start with? But all his unanswered questions would have to wait, that was not why he was here.

They only had about a day left before the Brotherhood would arrive and he needed to be ready. But first things first, he needed to clear out the immediate area. If either of the robots or Enclave attacked the Brotherhood when they finally got there it could attract a lot of unwanted attention and he didn't want complicate matters any more than he had to. The Brotherhood's Vertibirds landing would be bad enough without excessive gun fire.

Motioning to Red to move back, they crept away from the edge quietly. The Wanderer whispered to her, "I'm going down there to take out that out post. I want you to stay put up here and keep quiet. If anything should happen to me I want you to run into the hills and stay out of sight until the Brotherhood arrives tomorrow." She gave him a small reluctant nod of agreement.

The Wanderer then took out weird mask from his duster pocket and put it on. Red was a little taken back by the look of it with its golden face shield. Taking of his duster she saw that underneath it he was wearing a black suit made of the same strange material as the mask giving him a demon like appearance. It looked like a form of rubber but when she reached out and touched it felt almost like foam. "It's my special stealth suit." He said.

"What does it do?"

"Don't worry, you will see…"

He picked up the black Perforator rifle that she had seen him carry ever since he met him. The weapon looked like a heavily modified assault rifle with added on scope and a long tube connected to the barrel but she couldn't figure out what it was for since she had never seen the Wanderer us it.

The Wanderer gave Red a small wave and turned to walk away from her. As he walked away she watched as the air began to shimmer a bit and like he walking into a mirage, then he just vanished.

_OH my god…! He's is a freaking ghost!_

It took her a few moments to shake off what she had just seen and remember that it _was_ the Wanderer she was talking about. She then decided that she wanted to watch him in action and silently kept back up to the edge of the cliff.

After nearly ten minutes of waiting there was still no sign of him. The Enclave soldiers were doing their patrols and the officer was working the transmitter in the middle of the outpost. What was he doing, she was expecting some excitement and see him in action again. The last time she had really seen him in action was when he had saved her town but she was so focused on survival she hadn't really watched him work.

She continued to watch the soldiers and saw one walk a little ways from the outpost to take a piss. He stepped behind a bolder trying to show some modesty as he worked to remove a piece of his armor to relieve himself. Red sighed a little from boredom but suddenly she saw the Soldier's head jerk and his hands twitched like he was trying to react to something. His hands completely stopped after moving only a couple of inches. The entire motion didn't look natural, so she stared intently trying to see if it was the Wanderer's handy work. The soldier's body went limp and fell forward but as it did a bloody blade was reviled hovering in midair where the soldiers head had been.

She could barely make out an outline of a man standing over the body. The blade disappeared into nothingness as Red desperately looked to see what the Wanderer was going to do next. She continued to watch the other three men in a weird anticipation; then suddenly the officer's head jerked as a pink mist ejected from the side of his head as he crumpled to the ground. He had been shot but there was no sound, nothing else to indicate that a gun was even used.

A moment later she saw one of the soldier's turn to look at the outpost and Red was afraid that they were going to see their superior's body and be alerted to the danger that they were in. Suddenly the Wanderer flashed into existence just a few feet from the heavily armored soldier and was moving at a full sprint. The armored figure had no time to react as the Wanderer's knife plunged into his neck using only one hand while using his momentum to twist toward the second soldier keeping his knife imbedded in his victim's neck. In his other hand he had huge revolver and raised it at the soldier who had just realized what was happening. A thunderous blast echoed as the pistol fired as the bullet found its mark at the soft spot between his helmet and collar. A small puff of pink mist jumped from the soldier's collar. Both soldiers fell with a thud sound under the weight of their armored suits.

Noah looked up the cliff at Red who had watched the whole thing. Through his golden face plate he couldn't tell if it was fear or amazement that was written across her face. He holstered his pistol and cleaned off his knife on the officer's uniform as he marched back up the slope to collect his things.

Red's expression hadn't changed much in the time that it took him to find his route back up the cliff. He had taken the hood covering his face off and put his duster back on covering the matted black suit under it. "Let's get a move on. I have to finish clearing out the main building of security robots and disarm the fission core to an accessible bomb before the Brotherhood arrives." The Wanderer said trying to get her mind off of what she had just seen. It wasn't as if Red hadn't watched someone be killed before but he didn't think she had seen something like that before. Cold mechanical killing, without any emotion or sense of remorse.

Red collected her things and they made their way down the cliff finally coming up to a small cabin in the middle of the complex. "We will camp out in here tonight. You will be safe in there while I finish clearing out the other buildings. Please make yourself comfortable and go into the bathroom, it's irradiated." Noah said. Red nodded and entered the building while he headed towards a large concrete building next to the cabin.

The interior was dusty and stank of decay from years of neglect. There was a queen sized bed in the main room with an old tv propped up in front of it. In addition to the bed there was a table with a very old checker board and a couch against one wall. She sat down her gear and started a small lantern.

The images of what she had seen kept replaying in her head. She had never seen anything like it before. There was no fight; it was just cold, calculated death without any remorse or other feeling. Was this really her hero? She sat down and stared at the wall trying to rap her head around what she was really doing there. The man that she thought she loved was a truly dangerous man and someone that should be feared, or at least that was what her head was telling her.

* * *

It was still dark when Lucy woke. She had tried to get some sleep that night but she was too excited about the trip and starting her new job as caravan hand. After packing the rest of the food and water she would need she stepped out of her house onto the catwalk. The day prior she had bought herself a new caravan leather jacket and boots but what she was even more excited about was her new hunting rifle. From head to toe she looked every part her new job as a caravan trader and she couldn't have been more excited!

She walked around the rim of the crater to the main entrance to Megaton and found Moira was already there talking to a group of mercenaries in green armor. They were unlike any other mercenaries that she had ever seen before and to add to their uniqueness was the white four leaf clover and crossed swords that was painted on all their armor. Moira looked like she was talking to their leader, a pretty woman for wearing combat armor who had bright red hair and based on the way they were chatting it seemed like they knew each other pretty well. On closer look she would have guessed on any other day that Moira and the woman could have been sisters.

Lucy walked up to the pair and tried not to be a nuisance. They were talking about the route and what the best way would be based on the current number of raiders in the area. If she had an opinion in the matter it would be to give the raiders the widest berth that you could. She had seen what raiders would do if they got ahold of you and she wouldn't wish it upon her worst enemy.

Out of the corner of Moira's eye she saw Lucy walking up to them, "Mornin sleepy head!" Moira had an odd sense of humor seeing how it was just after dawn. "Let me introduce you to Ms. Reilly and her Rangers!" The woman with the bright red hair smiled at her as Moira gestured to the other mercenaries who waved a little acknowledging that they had been referenced but they quickly when back to their individual conversations.

"Good Morning Ms. West. My name is Reilly and I am the leader of this exceptional band of soldiers you see behind me." Reilly said.

"Mornin Ms. Reilly, my name is Lucy West but you can call me Lucy. If you don't mind me askin, what are all you doin here?"

Before Reilly could say anything Moira cut in with, "I have hired Reilly and her friends to escort you down to the dock of the Duchess Gambit and back. If everything goes well this will hopefully become a regular thing."

"So if they are the escorts, then where are all the Brahmin?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, there are seven of them outside the gate waiting for you. They were dropped off by the farmer last night. Smelly beasts, never liked them much."

"Well then Ms. Brown, we should get a move on so that we can make it to the docks by night fall." Reilly said gently nudging Lucy towards the gate. "Don't worry a thing Lucy, we are going to take great care of you and your cargo for we are the best mercenaries in the Capital Wasteland!"

The other mercenaries followed them out and Lucy was impressed by the number of guns all of them were carrying. Moira stood at the gate and watched as Lucy got the Brahmin in order and set off. She gave Lucy a quick wave before they got too far out of sight.

* * *

It had been nearly four hours since the Wanderer had gone off on his own. Red knew that Wanderer could handle himself but it was still a little unnerving just waiting for him to come back. The scene at the bottom of the cliff kept replaying through her head. She had seen death before and knew that the he hadn't gotten his reputation for no reason. Somewhere between Three Dog's radio broadcasts about him and what she had witnessed during her rescue had made the Lone Wanderer almost a knight like figure in her mind but now she saw him in a different light.

_Why am I so worried about this. He is just the Wanderer and he does this all the time. That's how he has survived the whole time._

Another hour passed before the Wanderer finally returned. As he entered she could see a soft orange/red glow from the setting sun in the back ground. She noticed that there was a new mark on his face that he hadn't had before.

"What happened, are you okay?" Red said with concern that something else could be wrong.

"It's okay, one of the bots got a lucky shot in on me before I could reprogram it. But at least now we have some security for tonight so we can sleep knowing that we at least have an early warning system. I also laid some mines to keep out any nosy critters."

That made her feel a bit easier but that wound looked off. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and took a seat. Taking out his modified assault rifle he proceeded to take it apart and clean every piece meticulously. Red took a seat on the couch and stared at him for a moment silently working.

"What's on your mind, Red? You look a bit confused."

"Well there are a few things that I have on my mind right now."

"Lay them on me. We really don't have anything else to do but wait until the Brotherhood arrives."

Red continued to look at him in silence until he stopped to look back at her.

"Why do you do all this? What is in it for you? How did a Vault escapee go from a runaway to the Hero of the Wastes?" Red asked.

Noah turned back to his weapon with her trying to figure out if the look on his face was of deep thinking or an attempt to dodge the question. After a few moments of thought a answer finally came to him. "I would say it is all about a person's, i.e. my, motivation." Red just stared at him trying to process what he had said.

"You are right, I was a runaway but I wasn't so much running away from something but more towards someone, my father."

Red suddenly felt terrible. She had heard about James Rider's death from Three Dog's broad casts and remembered her feeling of desperation with the sudden emergence of the Enclave. Thank god her little town had stayed off their radar. "I'm sorry." She said. "I had heard about your father's death. He sounded like a good man."

"He was. I am happy that I finally got to meet him before he was killed." Noah said with a half grin.

Now, Red was more confused than ever before. _How could he be smiling at the thought of his own father's death?_ Noah looked back over and could see the utter dismay creeping up her face.

"Don't give me that look. I was and to a certain degree still am, devastated from watching him die in that chamber at Project Purity. It took me a while to come to some kind of terms about it but after I got a little nudge in the right direction I finally realized something. While my father had loved me and I got to grow up with him in the Vault, there was so much of himself that he hid from me including parts about my mother. In truth I still don't know much about him, like where was from or where he grew up."

Red got up and took the other seat across from him.

"During that time that I searched for him and that week we spent together working on Project Purity together I learned more about him and my mother than all the other years combined. If things had not gone the way they had, I would have never really gotten to know my father before his death. But of all the things I learned about him was his undying desire to fight for something greater than himself. He did his best to pass that on to me and so here I am, sitting across from you working to rebuild the world one piece at a time."

"And it just so happens to include a nuclear bomb and destroying my home?" Red shot back at him.

"Red, I don't know how to say this any other way. I need to destroy that Vault, there is no other way that I can do it that won't include destroying Little Lamplight. I feel bad it but all those kids wouldn't be orphans if it wasn't for groups like the Mutants or the Raiders. I plan on making it so that there won't be a need for Little Lamplight if we bring some kind of stability to the Capital Wasteland."

"So what is your master plan?" Red asked with a eye of suspicion, almost challenging anything that he could possibly come up with.

"Retake the Capital Wastelands from the Mutants and Raiders to allow us to rebuild. To make this place safe enough where people can start to look to more than simple survival but nothing else can happen until after this Vault is destroyed. My parents died trying to make Project Purity work not just to help the wastes but to transform them and now I am going to make sure that it will get the chance to do exactly that, transform."

Red listened to all this and couldn't help but feel amazed. Here in front of her was the true champion of her and everyone else in the wastes but she also knew that behind that idealism was also a cold killing machine. The Lone Wanderer encompassed both a crusading knight and a unspeakable lethal weapon wrapped into a single person.

"Well, don't want to see Little Lamplight go away but I do want to see a day were we don't have to be on our guard at Big Town. If you can bring that to us then I guess you have my support. Just be prepared for a fight with MacCready."

"I'm hoping that we can convince most of them to leave willingly."

"And the rest?"

"Well I didn't bring my stealth suit for no reason."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, have had alot going on lately. Here is the next installment of the story and after this things will definitely speed up. **

* * *

The air rushed over them churning up dirt and turning a very peaceful morning into a mini dust storm. The rotor wash from the Vertibirds was throwing dust and debris from two hundred years of neglect through the air blotting out the sun. Not quite the low key entrance that the Wanderer had been hoping for but not completely unexpected from the Brotherhood.

Red squinted as she tried to watch the amazing machines touch down. It had been the first time that she had been so close to a Vertibird and the feeling was exhilarating. The Wanderer wore his goggles and stood like a statue as the aircraft settled down into the parking lot in front of the bunker. Noah wanted this to be over quickly. The more time that was spent at Fort Constantine the greater the danger that someone might find what was hidden inside it. The overall likely hood of someone figuring out how to arm or use one of the bombs was not high but he was more worried about raiders or scavengers deciding to try to make a cap or two by selling its location to someone who might want to try.

The Brotherhood's three captured Vertibirds settled down onto the broken pavement of the former base and began to shut down their engines. Red had seen these amazing machines before flying over Big Town which had always brought a sense of fear and dread with the roar of their engines like a growling Yao Gui. But seeing Noah standing completely calm and un-phased by the sight of these great mechanical dragons seemed to bring a sense of ease. As the rotors of the Vertibirds slowed Noah just stared at the white Brotherhood of Steel emblems painted onto each of the captured aircraft.

This was it. There was no backing out, no changing his mind, no going back on his decision. He was convinced that this course of action could end the scourge of the Super Mutants in the Capital wastes and give the people living there enough of a break to build a real future. His father's sacrifice would not be in vain and his families dream would be realized.

With metallic click the hatches on the aircraft opened and from the closest one a hulking figure jumped to the ground with a thud. The sight of a knight in full power armor brought Noah memories of his father telling him stories of the knights of old and their shimmering armor they wore while battling dragons. In retrospect his father could have been describing the Capital wasteland. The knight rose started to walk towards Noah and Red as other members of the Brotherhood filed out and began to create a security perimeter around their sacred trophies from battle with the Enclave.

It only took about three steps from the knight for Noah to identify the knight as Sentinel Sarah Lyons despite the heavy power armor and wearing a helmet. She was easy to spot because she was just a little bit smaller than all the other knights, even when wearing power armor, and the fact that while all the other knights were focused on security, she was the only one focused on him and Red. As she got closer he could see the crest with a lion painted onto the shoulder guard of the armor, it was definitely her.

"Hail! Good morning Sentinel!", Noah barked out meaning half serious and half in jest. He was an honorary knight and member of the Lyons Pride but he had not spent enough time with the Brotherhood to be considered a real member.

"Either you have some of the biggest balls in the wasteland or we should assume that you have gone feral to want to attempt what you are planning Wanderer." Sarah said taking off her helmet revealing her long blonde hair. "I brought the Lyons Pride and eight knights but I want a full brief on your plan on how we are going to get our little present into Vault 87 before we go any further."

Red had heard of Sentinel Lyons before but had never seen her. She was a few years older than herself but still looked very young and beautiful. Red felt a small sense of jealously creep up but she didn't allow it to bother her.

Noah sighed a little but it was just for show. He had been expecting this.

"I have stripped down a bomb in the bunker to just the internal components to allow it to fit through the passages of the Vault by four knights wearing power armor. However without the extra metal the bomb is emitting much more radiation than normal and I don't know how fragile it is so we will want to make sure that no one accidently shoots it. With that in mind I suggest we use one of your Vertibirds to carry it to the Vault."

_When did he do all that?_ Red wondered. Sarah was visibly unhappy at how complicated this was starting to sound.

"We are going to enter the Vault through a secondary access point in a cave system called Lamplight caverns that bypasses the irradiated main entrance. After we enter the Vault we will need to carry the bomb down one floor and place it near the reactor room. I have rigged the bomb with a timer so we will have to exit quickly and then we watch the fireworks."

Sarah stared blankly at the Wanderer for a few moments, her mind trying to grasp the plan that sounded easier than she knew it was going to be. She shot a glance at Red, "What's she here for? You always work alone."

"Well, that is the one detail that we need to discuss." Noah said as he casually glanced between the two women. "The Lamplight caverns are home to a village of children known as Little Lamplight and are hostile to most outsiders. Before we can plant the bomb we will have to get the kids to leave or they will be killed by the blast. Red is…."

"I'm here to try to convince the kids to leave peacefully." Red chimed in. "I grew up in Little Lamplight and know how the kids are very afraid of outsiders. They are all orphans for one reason or another and Little Lamplight is their home so they won't go easily if forced to."

Sarah folded her arms with a tiny whine from the servos in her armor. "So what has that got to do with me? You convince them to leave or we walk in and toss them out."

Before Red could respond the Wanderer said, "Because if we do convince them to leave they have only one place to go, Big Town. We will need to use your Vertibirds to transport the kids because there are too many to go on foot."

"Whoa! The Brotherhood isn't a taxi service." Sentinel Lyons shot back. "We are here to kill the Super Mutants and destroy their lair, not to shofar a group of snot nosed kids across the damn wastes. Even if we wanted to, we need to conserve fuel."

The Wanderer stepped forward and stared into Sarah's eyes. "So you would rather send kids to die in the wasteland?" Noah stood unflinching and tried to be as imposing as he could look. "You were given this mission by your father knowing that I was the one who came up with it. Only I know the code to access point and how to rig the timer on the bomb. If you want any chance of finishing your war with the Mutants and actually starting to build a future then you need for this to work. So now I am committing you to help take the kids to Big Town."

Sentinel Lyons and the Wanderer stood for a few moments locked in a unspoken battle of wills. Neither would blink nor show any weakness or anything that might give anything away. They stayed this way for several minutes as Red and other onlookers started to think it might end in a fist fight.

Finally Sarah exhaled and said "Fine…. Now show us this bomb and let's get going before we attract some unwanted attention."

Everyone sighed with a small sense of relief. The Wanderer raised an arm signaling for the Sentinel to follow him.

* * *

Lucy was so excited. She was a real trader now, with a real caravan and soon a real good pay day if Moira was right. Reilly's Rangers were spread out and were watching the buildings on each side of the river with Reilly in the front scouting ahead and leading the caravan South.

The landscape was so depressing Lucy thought. This was her first time going into the DC ruins and it seemed worse than all the stories that she had heard over the years. The river was a murky color and the buildings that lined the shores were broken and crumbling. Rubble filled many of the streets that had once led away from the river restricting travel. But what was really unsettling her and made her tighten the grip on her hunting rifle was the thought of running into Super Mutants. She had heard stories told by lucky mercenaries and traders who had gotten away about their brutality and blood lust.

Walking near her was Ranger Donovan keeping watch along the East bank for any signs of danger. He looked over and saw her white knuckle grip on her hunting rifle and smirked. The sight reminded him of his first time going into the DC ruins.

"Are you okay missy?"

Lucy calmly looked over. "I'm fine." Any other day it might have fooled him but her vice like grip gave her real emotions way.

"Well if you squeeze that pee shooter any tighter you will break it in half."

Lucy looked down at her hands and felt slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay missy, I was nervous my first time too. Just remember to breath and squeeze the trigger if something big and green steps out from behind a wall." Donovan said smiling at the young woman, then went back to scanning the other side of the river.

The caravan continued to move south along the Western shore of the Potomac River. Deeper they entered the ruins more and more rubble was seen from the Great War and years of fighting between the Brotherhood and the Super Mutants. It seemed odd to her the eerie stillness of the ruins. Besides the small cracks of gun fire that could be heard in the distance towards the Capital Building ruins the ruins seemed almost silent. It was an un-natural quiet. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and gave her a chill. Lucy tried to push the uneasy thoughts out of her head by to focusing on the task she had before her.

She looked behind her at the line of Brahmin who were lazily walking along at a steady pace. All of them had their heads down and swayed back in forth like each head was in a constant tug of war between themselves. She then checked the harness that was attached to the first beast and the leather strap that she used to guide the train. Doing a visual inspection of the train she could see Ranger Brick at the guarding the rear of the caravan. Brick was a little odd with her special minigun that she named Eugene and a temper that was almost worse than her weapon. With her was a new member of the group named Evan Collins who was carrying a Chinese Assault rifle and extra ammo for the group. She kind of felt sorry for him because he had to carry as much as a Brahmin. Then a thought crossed her mind, although she had just met the group of mercenaries she liked them and could tell that they were decent people that you could count on.

_They are a good bunch, odd, but good._

Lucy looked back and saw that they were getting close to a large bridge that extended across the river. Just on the other side was a huge statue protruding out of a large structure built on top of a rock island. She squinted attempting to see more detail on the statue and suddenly saw a small flash near the top like a spark. _That's odd_ she thought. Suddenly something whistled passed her head and struck the Brahmin behind her.

"SNIPER! ON THE MEMORIAL!" Donovan shouted diving to the ground for cover.

_WHAT?! OH SHIT!_

She realized what was going on but all she could do was stand there. Her mind raced but was stunned and unable to move. She could hear Eugene in the back ground screaming and unloading lead in the direction of the statue and scared the stone with bullets. Donovan was yelling at her to move but the words weren't getting through so her body would move. Her mind just continued to race and screaming for her to do something but she had lost control of her body. It felt like she was frozen to the ground.

Suddenly the decision was made for her as she felt her body being propelled forward forcefully. With her heart pounding so quickly time felt as if it was at a crawl, like it wanted to nearly stop. She felt like she was in free fall as she fell towards the ground. Her hand came up instinctively to protect her face but all she found was her rifle still stuck in her grip. The bolt handle struck her in the forehead just above her right eye causing blood to run down the side of her face. A blinding pain engulfed her for a moment until the sensation of being dragged across the ground overtook her focus. Looking up she saw that her left hand was caught by the leather strap that she had been using to lead the Brahmin and now they were dragging her down the bank towards the river.

Looking up at the front Brahmin she could see that the bullet that had missed her struck the animal in its right head. The head hung to one side while the left head thrashed back and forth as it ran. The Brahmin train was picking up speed and without the right head, the left head was causing the Brahmin to veir left into the river. Lucy scrambled to free her hand but the animal's thrashing wouldn't allow her to untie the knot. Lucy started to panic. She felt rocks and earth pass under and hear continued gunfire but all her focus was on one tiny knot that would kill her.

Clawing at her wrist to free the knot she could see the river getting closer and closer. Her heart was racing and she felt like the world had abandoned her to this fate. She looked back and forth between the Brahmin and the river. Then in a sudden moment of clarity Lucy reached down and grabbed her hunting rifle with her right hand. She lifted the heavy weapon with one hand and leveled it at the second head. Pulling the trigger she never felt the kick of the rifle but felt the animal collapse onto the earth. The air from her lungs was ejected as fast as it could when she landed on the ground and for what seemed like minutes fought to take a breath of air back in. The other Brahmin in a panic thrashed against each other and the dead lead animal causing chaos around her.

Coughing and wheezing as air returned to her, Lucy unraveled the strap from her arm and tried to scramble to her feet but every inch of her body protested the movement. She was covered in dirt and dust but at the moment couldn't tell if she was bleeding or not. Another whistling sound registered near her ear and that caused her head jerk back to the memorial. There were three raiders top of the memorial base still shooting down at Reilly's Rangers that were closing in on their position. She could see a few bodies hanging over the edge of the memorial and some lying in heaps about the bridge. A wave of anger washed over Lucy making her see red and once again she felt the world slow down to a crawl.

She turned and leapt over the dead Brahmin. Pulling back on the bolt of her rifle and forcing it back forward in a single motion she ejected the spent round she used to kill the Brahmin and loaded a fresh one. Lucy knelt down behind the dead carcass and rested her rifle over its back. The adrenalin in her veins made everything seem to be slowed down. She could see fragments of concrete being chipped away by the ranger's bullets as the fired at the raiders. Despite being nearly two hundred meters way Lucy could see each face of the remaining attackers. Two of them were male with facial hair and dirty paint over their faces. The last was a woman with bright red hair and looked like the devil himself had possessed her as she and the other two popped up from behind their positions shooting at Reilly's Rangers below. Lucy steadied her aim and lined up her sights at the last point that she had seen the female raider dip down behind a small concrete barrier.

Lucy letting out a breath watching the female raider pop out from her position and squeezed the trigger on her rifle barely feeling a kick from the weapon. Her eye was trained on the woman's face as pink mist erupted from her collar. Lucy again ejected the spent round and loaded another bullet. This time she aimed at where she had last seen one of the men. He came up just left of her sights but she quickly adjusted and fired. The bullet struck him in the shoulder sending him falling backward. She reloaded and took aim again at the wall for another target to appear.

Suddenly a face popped out from behind the wall with a green flash. Lucy's reflex pulled the trigger even though her mind saw that it was Donovan's helmet. Her heart stopped for a moment has the rifle kicked and sent a bullet racing towards his head. The second felt like an eternity for her waiting to see the result of the shot. The bullet struck the wall next to Donovan's head showering him in dust and concrete. He ducked behind the low wall. A second later he peaked over and saw Lucy crouched behind the Brahmin. "Hey, we got'em! Hold ur fire!" he shouted and waived.

Lucy's heart finally started to beat again and was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. She leaned forward onto the dead animal and closed her eyes as she thanked whoever was looking out for her. Let her muscles relax they felt like she had just run a hundred miles. Taking out a canteen from her belt she took a sip of Aqua Pura and enjoyed every second of the delicious drink.

_So this is what the life of a trader is…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the newest installment of the story, hope everyone likes it. Please review!**

* * *

Noah led Sentinel Lyons, Paladin Glade and four knights into the bunker. There was little light to be had in the enormous bunker discussing a hidden danger lurking in the shadows. Two hundred year old office furniture scattered across the floor and a few destroyed robots were perched on the loading dock. Almost immediately everyone's Geiger counters started to make their heart stopping tick beckoning them to turn around.

"The room is almost completely saturated in radiation." The Wander said from behind a microphone on his radiation suit. "Be sure you take some Rad-Away for good measure when we leave and don't take off your helmets while inside the bunker."

Against one side of the room was an enormous storage rack of nuclear bombs that rose nearly to the ceiling forty feet up. In the center of the room was an old smashed bomb that looked like it had fallen off the storage rack. It was half disassembled with its top shell off revealing the atomic device inside. The Wanderer walked out into the middle of the room motioning the others to follow him. As they walked into the room their counters spiked from the increase in radiation startling everyone in the group except the Wanderer.

"When I took off the top panel from the bomb I saw that the core had been damaged and I couldn't get another one down because of their weight. It took a little work but it should still function but will not have the same yield before but ultimately it should do the job."

Sentinel Lyons stared out at the room through the visor on her heavily armored helmet and it felt unreal seeing what was before her. She remembered learning about these weapons in her lessons and how they were used during the Great War which destroyed everything. Now they were planning to use it on their enemies themselves …..

"Wait, how do you know anything about nuclear weapons or for that matter if it will even work?" asked Sarah suspiciously. The Wanderer shifted in his suit and glanced back at her. Although she couldn't see his eyes she could feel that it was a uncomfortable subject. "Well if the fact that I was born and raised in a Vault isn't a good enough answer then let's just leave it at that I have learned a lot in my explorations of the ruins and learned a lot about the world before the Great War." He then turned back and walked over the bomb.

Paladin Glade stepped up beside Sarah. She already knew what he was thinking without even saying anything. Glade had practically raised her after her mother died so they could read each other's thoughts without so-much as a glance or gesture. He was worried like she was about this mission. Her father had told her everything that he, the Wanderer, and Scribe Rothchild had discussed and what could be at stake but it still didn't feel right. The ending was worth it but the idea of using the vary weapon that caused it all was unsettling. The Wanderer motioned for the Knights to come over to help him. Sarah and Glade glanced at each other through their visors before Sarah keyed her radio, "Knights assist him." And that was it, they were committed and hopefully the outcome will help them win their 20 year war.

Sentinel Lyons followed her team over to the nuclear weapon and could see the work that the Wanderer had done. The top panel of the bomb had been removed revealing the interior. It all looked so simple. Inside the bomb was filled with an enormous sphere that was attached to two plates on the front and back by a few wires. The Wanderer had built a box around the sphere with handles on coming out each side for a team to carry it using the hand rails from a cat walk above them. She then noticed that on one side of the sphere was cracking and falling apart. The two hundred years since the Great War the Wastes had taken their toll on it just like everything else.

"I disconnected the explosives from the proximity fuse and built the cradle to allow us to move the bomb into the Vault more easily. I rigged a small radio transmitter to allow us to remotely detonate it but for obvious reasons don't have it hooked up yet."

"Okay, then if everything is ready lets get going." said Paladin Glade.

The four knights each took up a post on a handle of the bomb carriage and on Glade's command lifted the bomb separating it from its old shell. Their armor's hydraulics whined in complaint of the weight and made the four knights to double take toward each other in surprise thinking that one of them wasn't putting enough into it. After some guidance from the Paladin they began to walk toward the opposite side of the building where there was a loading dock. Nearing the door the Wanderer stopped them.

"What's the hold up?" asked Glade.

"Before we leave, I have to warn you that the bomb is very fragile without its shell. If it gets hit by bullets or damaged in any way, I don't know what could happen. It could detonate or the explosives around the core might get damaged to the point that it won't detonate at all."

Noah knew the likelihood of a bullet causing the bomb to explode accidentally was slim to none but there was a real danger that the bomb could be damaged. He decided to be cautious and make them believe there was a potential danger to themselves to make them handle the bomb more carefully. Glade understood and opened the overhead door on the loading dock. Light spilled into the room momentarily blinding the men. They moved the bomb over to one of the Vertibirds and caused everyone's Geiger counters to spike from the radiation emitting from it. Hooking a sling to it for transport they were almost ready to go.

Red walked over to Noah and gave him his bag and cloths. He stripped off his radiation suit exposing the stealth suit underneath. The knights near him stared at him looking at the odd suit up and down. He quickly covered up with his brown duster ending any possible questions the Brotherhood might ask about his choice of clothing. Finishing up he then noticed that Red was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's the matter Red?"

"Well this morning you had a small red mark on your face from the wound you got from the robot but it's gone now."

He looked sheepishly at the ground for a second or two and finally responded. "Well it wasn't much of a wound it could have healed or faded since then."

He could have been telling the truth but Red felt like he was hiding something. She could have sworn that there had been a mark on his cheek. But that was the end of the conversation as he grabbed up his items and headed towards the nearest Vertibird. "You coming?" he called back to her. She picked up her stuff and followed him. Soon after they finished loading up everyone without incident they took off with the bomb slung from beneath one of the aircraft.

Red thought it was exhilarating being in the air. She had seen Vertibirds before but never thought she would actually get to ride one. At first she was a little hesitant about the whole thing but once they were in the air she couldn't believe how wonderful it was. She could see so far and everything looked so small on the ground. The novelty of it was lost on Noah from the few times that he had flown and he had a lot on his mind. Besides it was only going to be a short fifteen minute flight to Little Lamplight. He just sat back and closed his eyes listening to the engines.

The Vertibirds settled down on a small bluff just outside the entrance to the Little Lamplight Caverns. Dead trees littered the scenery and an old pre-war camp ground could be seen just to the south. The party exited the aircraft with Paladin Vargas immediately putting his attention to setting up security for the landing zone. All the other knights and Pride members not being ordered by Vargas gawked at the sight of the mountains which few of them had ever seen before. The exception to that was Knight Captain Gallows who had done several long range recons into the mountains for the Brotherhood. For Noah and Red the area was all too familiar. Red looked around with a sense of nostalgia sweeping over her as tears began to well up in her eyes. It had been years since she had been forced to leave her home for Big Town with the knowledge that she would never be allowed to return but here she was, back again.

Noah walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her still looking out at the view. His embrace felt good but the situation wouldn't allow her to feel better. Red looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "We are really going to do this aren't we…?" she said in a low sad voice. He turned his heah meeting her gaze with his green eyes betraying all his thoughts and emotions. In them were empathy and sadness but also determination and what she could only describe as foresight beyond any she had encountered before. Her dark brown eyes drank in every emotion within him and allowed herself to feel somewhat comforted, finding strength in their cause.

After a few moments reassuring Red, the Wanderer left her so he could take stock of what was happening in the camp. Paladin Vargas had been busy setting up a perimeter by sending Knight Captain Gallows on a recon of the area, Knight Captain Colvin and Knight Captain Dusk could be seen climbing to perch on a high out crop of rock to serve as lookouts, and the co-pilots had been pulled from their seats and were now being used as security to free up more men for the fight ahead. The rest of the site was a flurry of activity with weapons being calibrated, ammo being handed out and doing system checks on their power armor. Sentinel Lyons was huddled together with the remaining Lyons' Pride and Paladin Bael who was serving as the commanding officer for the contingent of knights that had been brought to support the Pride.

Walking over to the leaders huddle the Wanderer couldn't help but notice the stark difference in combat gear that he and the Brotherhood wore. All were wearing their bulky T-45d power armor and were loaded down with laser and plasma rifles with only Paladin Glade choosing to carry a Minigun instead. He on the other hand was wearing his stealth suit with his choice of armament being his deathly quiet Perforator rifle and in the event that that was not enough he had his trusty .44 magnum pistol and an array of grenades and mines in his knap sack. Looking around he could see that the rest of the knights were ready for a heavy fight with lots of heavy weapons like Miniguns and flamers.

_One of the few times that their fire power is actually needed….._

"Wanderer!" Sentinel Lyons said with a raised voice to get his attention. "We will be ready in a few moments. I suggest you go and talk to the town's folk so we can get this mission under way."

"You do understand that these aren't your average waste landers right?"

"There children, I think you can handle them…" Lyons scoffed.

"Well you are right, they are children. Children, who have been able to survive all by themselves with no help from parents or adults. Children, who have lived and surviving next to the Super Mutant base camp. Children, who are probably as much, if not more ruthless than a band of raiders. Yes Sentinel, I will get right on it."

Lyons rolled her eyes at Noah.

"Just say up here until Red and I return with the Children. I am being serious about this, stay up here." Noah said with emphasis. "Red, are you ready?" Red nodded that she was ready and slung her hunting rifle over her shoulder and they both headed off in the direction of the caves.

Noah and Red entered the cavern, walking the short distance to the front gates and seeing the town's mayor, MacCready on gate duty. They were met by the familiar sound of MacCready shouting at them to halt. Even though it had been over a year since he had first met MacCready, Noah thought he still sounded the same with a low whiny voice that made him want to punch MacCready in the face in the face. Although he never actually fought with him the two of them had never really got along either. It was going to be a long next hour or so and Noah was not looking forward to it.

"MacCready it's me, Noah."

"Who's that with you Mungo?"

"This is Red, she used to live her. We just came from Big Town and we need to talk with everyone here."

"I don't ever remember anyone by the name of Red. Are you trying to trick me Mungo!?" MacCready said raising his rifle to aim it at the pair.

"RJ, I remember you." Red interjected trying to ease the situation. "I was the old doctor who trained Lucy. You had just come to us before I left. I am happy to see that someone with some sense became mayor and is taking care of the place. If you don't remember me or don't trust me, go get Lucy and she can vouched for me."

It was too dark to see his expression but Noah could see his head moving side to side like he was debating with himself and he could see that MacCready had lowered his weapon so they were out of immediate danger. "Princess, go get Lucy, right now!" MacCready shouted. They heard a unintelligible response but could hear MacCready as clear as day, "I don't care what you are doing! Go get Lucy, now! Hurry up, I don't have all day your highness!"

It took a few minutes for Princess to find and fetch Lucy but she eventually did. They saw a figure of a small girl run up to MacCready on the side of the main gate. Instantly Lucy recognized her adopted older sister and berated MacCready for not knowing her and allow them in. Noah had to laugh to himself that it was the first time that he had ever seen RJ on the receiving end of one of his tantrums. The ancient gate made from an old bill board creaked and moaned as it was lifted revealing Lucy jumping excitedly. As soon as she could, Lucy bolted to Red and lunged at her with excitement. "YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK!" Red laughed and smiled at the girl who she knew so long ago.

Lucy led Noah and Red into the area just beyond the gate meeting up with MacCready. Red looked at MacCready up and down seeing that the young boy before her wearing an old army helmet too big for his head and a large jacket was not the boy she remembered. When he had first been brought to Little Lamplight he had been a small nine year old boy covered head to toe in filth and was extremely malnourished. All she could remember was that his parents were taken by slavers and he had gotten away by hiding under the floor boards of their home. It was a shame that he was wearing that old army helmet because he had such wonderful sandy blonde hair.

"I don't know what the fuck you are up to Mungo but I don't like it."

"MacCready, we need to talk to everyone who lives in Little Lamplight. There is something important we need to discuss." Noah said trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"If it's that fucking important you can tell me and I will make the decision if we need to talk about it or not."

Red looked down at Lucy who was still clinging to her leg. Lucy got the message instantly, "RJ! Red needs everyone here right now! Whatever it is, it is important and you can't decide for us, now go git everyone before I git mad and start screaming!"

MacCready hated being told what to do and hated even more being told what to do from someone younger than himself. He was the mayor, damn it! Where did Lucy and for that matter, these Mungos get off telling him what to do. But if he didn't do what Lucy wanted she would start screaming and crying and in general be annoying until he did what she wanted.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine!" MacCready said in his high pitched voice. "I will hold a town meeting here in a half an hour. I hope this better be good." With that he stomped off into the caverns to collect everyone.

It took every bit of a half an hour and more to finally get all the kids to show up to the meeting. Noah looked out at the small crowd from this perch on the deck of the mayor's house adjacent to the front gate. There couldn't have been more than twenty five kids recognizing most of them like Knock Knock, Éclair, and Joseph. He even saw Penny, Sammy and Squirrel whom he saved from Paradise Falls. But in the crowd were new faces that he had not seen before. It shook him a bit to think about how many kids were being orphaned in the wastes and how many more were not lucky enough to find a place of refuge like Little Lamplight. Aaugh! He needed to not think about that right now.

Everyone in the room was restless with curiosity from the sight of their two visitors and the fact that they got MacCready to hold a town meeting. Most of them had seen the Wanderer before but only the oldest of the kids recognized Red and even then they were hard pressed to remember her. It had been years since she had left to go to Big Town and in that time in between she had changed a lot. She now kept her hair short and her face seemed darker and worn since she had left the safety of the caverns, however, she still wore her old red bandana which was her name sake. Although despite the baggy merchant outfit some of the older boys thought that she kind of looked cute, in a grown up kind of way.

MacCready brought the meeting to a sudden start with, "Everyone, shut the fuck up!" Some kids quieted down but most continued on with their chatter for a few more seconds while MacCready yelled some more and threaten to beat their asses if they didn't cooperate.

_Ahhh! Good old brute force and intimation! Works in here just as much as it does everywhere else…._

Noah looked over to Red to start off. She took a deep breath and paused for just a second to collect her thoughts.

"Hi there! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Red and I used to live here too. I moved to Big Town several years ago and I came back here today because we need to talk to you about some very important things."

_That sounded a little childish for this crowd seeing as how most haven't been real kids for a very long time but I can understand her trying to sound less like an adult_, Noah thought to himself.

"First is about the Muties. You all know that there are a lot of them who live in the back of the caves but it is actually the Muties home. They steal people from around the wastes and bring them here to turn them into more Muties."

_That got their attention._ Looking around the room all their eyes went wide with surprise at hearing that and for the few that realized what that meant he could see a small amount of fear creep up into them.

"The Wanderer here has found a way to destroy the Muties home and stop them from making more in the future."

_Now comes the hard part…._

"However, to destroy the Muties home there is a good chance that it will destroy Little Lamplight at the same time. That's why I have come here to invite you to live with me and everyone else in Big…."

She couldn't even finish before the sound of screaming kids drowned her out. Panic started to spread through the small gathering and was gaining steam. In a split second Noah observed a significant difference in the reactions of the kids and lumped them all into two categories. The ones that had been in the caverns for a long time were experiencing a mixed bag of rage and sadness which was being outwardly expressed by crying or a growing fit. The kids who had more recently come to the caverns looked to be very fearful and were starting to sink into a protective shell of disengagement. Noah looked down at MacCready next to him and he could see the rage building in the small boy. He had to intervene and fast.

Reaching up to his mouth he used his hand to whistle as loud as his lungs would allow. The sound reverberated through the cave and made it almost deafening. All chatter stopped and all but the oldest of the group were in a state of shock.

MacCready recovered in a second and the fight was on. "What the FUCK Mungo?! You want to destroy Little Lamplight?!"

"No, I want to destroy the Super Mutant's base and make the Capital Wasteland a safer place but in doing that it will destroy the caverns too." Noah said in a calm even voice.

"Bullshit! You fucking Mungos are all the same! You always kick us around and destroy everything we care about! We are not going to fucking leave and you are not going to fucking blow it up! Now git the fuck out before I get…"

MacCready started to lift his assault rifle which to that point had been resting against the building next to him. The Wanderer wasn't going to have any of it today and especially from MacCready. He swung around slapping his hand down onto MacCready's shoulder stopping him from picking up his weapon and bent down so that his face was only a few inches from MacCready's.

"What can this place possibly give you except safety!? Despite your plans this place is growing and you're going to run out of food. What's holding you back from finding a new hom!?"

"This is our home, not exactly something you fucking Mungos would understand!"

"Really!? You don't think that I had a home that I loved? What about Red? She used to live here. In fact you kick out everyone over the age of 16 not allowing any to come back. What kind of home is that if you can never return!?" Noah said pointing at Red. MacCready 's gaze moved to the ground trying to find the words to fight back. "What!? You can't think of anything to say!?"

"This is the only place that any of us have!"

"Bullshit! There is Big Town, a place where everyone knows you and has lived like you. If that wasn't enough there are other places you can go and be just as safe without the risk of starvation."

"What do you know about any of this Mungo!? We are all orphans who have had to survive by ourselves!"

"MacCready, you are not the only orphans in this world. There are hundreds of other kids and other Mungos who are orphans too. Including me…" MacCready looked up at Noah with the saddest look that he had ever seen the boy have. Everyone in the room was silent while watching the two fight it out. Then a single voice came from the crowd of children. It was from Joseph who's sister Penny he had saved from becoming a slave.

"You are an orphan too?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, I lost my mother before I can remember and my father was killed almost a year ago. Since then I have wandered the wastes looking for a new home. "

MacCready's expression suddenly went from sadness to being full of rage. "Well boo hoo fucking hoo! We all lost our families and now we are all we got! We are not fucking leaving!"

"Stop being so selfish MacCready! You aren't doing this for them, you are doing it for you! There is nothing here for you. You barely have enough food to feed yourselves and with more kids coming in it will get harder and harder. Just because you want to stay top dog doesn't permit you to be selfish with other people's lives. Now, there is place out there where you will be safe and will be welcomed with open arms."

"I am not doing this for power! I am doing it for everyone here and protecting them!"

"Again, bullshit! Besides it doesn't matter, you don't have a choice anymore. You have to find a new home or you will all die."

Noah could see it in MacCready's eyes that he knew all this but was still too stubborn to admit when he was wrong or that something had to change. Finally MacCready relaxed. "Fine, we will go to Big Town…" He almost sounded defeated but Noah knew after some time he would be back to his normal annoyingly stubborn self.

He stood up and turned to walk towards Red when they heard a thump near the gate. Noah stopped to see what the sound was and saw Sentinel Lyons standing in the gateway in full power armor.

_Oh damn it…_

They had been so wrapped up in arguing with MacCready that Sarah had been able to walkup right on them without anyone noticing. A little girl saw her and screamed at the site of the armored figure suddenly appearing. MacCready reflexively whipped around with his rifle and fired at Sentinel Lyons without any thought. Four rounds erupted from the weapon and flew at her and bounced harmlessly off her breast plate. Simultaneously, Noah spun around on his heel and with his left hand slammed MacCready in the face sending him flying and snatched his rifle with his right. The boy collapsed flat on his back unconscious with a bloody nose that was oozing blood all across his face. The younger kids shrieked and bolted into the caverns for safety while most of the older kids looked to Red to see what she would do. Shocked at what had happened Red ran over to the kids and tried to calm and reassure them.

"What's going on Red?" Lucy cried.

"It's okay Lucy, they are friends." Red said reassuringly while checking on the kids.

"What the fuck was that about!" Sarah screamed through the voice box on her power armor helmet.

The bullets hadn't even fazed her while she was in her power armor. She shook off the adrenaline from being shot at and stepped through the gate looking at the children. They looked half-starved but looked almost fearless in the way they were looking at her, some even could have made good squires if given some food and training. From behind her the familiar sound of heavy boots tromped through the darkness of the cave. It must be the rest of the men coming to see what happened after hearing the gun fire.

The Wanderer turned away from MacCready and marched toward Sarah unloading the rifle at the same time without ever looking down at the weapon.

"What the fuck are you doing here!? Why didn't you wait like I said to, you fucking idiot!?" Noah shouted at Sarah.

"We don't have all day to play around with kids! I came to find out how much longer you were going to take!" she said ripping off her helmet.

"Well thanks for the sentiment but now we have to go chase down some kids in a cave because you can't exercise tactical patience! Damn, no wonder you haven't been able to win this war over twenty years!"

"You have no right to say that, you ignorant Vaultboy!"

At that same time Paladin Glade and a few knights came running up behind their captain.

Taking a deep breath, "Well you are right about one thing, we don't have time for this crap! Now, go get the bomb and escort these kids to the aircraft. Red will go with the kids while I take two of the kids, Joseph and Penny, to search the cave for the kids that ran off."

"Like hell! You don't order me….."

"Sentinel Lyons! On any other occasion I would agree with you but right now if you want any chance of this mission succeeding you will do as I say when I say it! Now get on with it!"

Noah could visibly see her anger on her face and eyes. She had probably not been talked to in that way since she was a child by her father or teacher. She looked at the ground once or twice searching for something to say but then glanced at Paladin Glade. He understood immediately and barked out orders to the knights behind him.

"This fight isn't done with Wanderer." Sarah said low and full of distain.

"I'm sure Sentinel." the Wanderer said turning to get Joseph and Penny.

Red gathered up the rest of the children and started to move them towards the gate. "What about Bandit, Muttface and Rex ?" a little girl asked Red. She looked up at Noah before he could walk away. Looking back at Sarah Lyons "the dogs are going too, no choice." She sighed and frustratingly grinned in his direction and that was that.

Over the next hour the Brotherhood moved the bomb into the caverns and maneuvered it through the narrow spaces and over the rickety cat walks. On several occasions they had to go completely go around areas because there was no way to move the bomb safely over the old wooden paths. Noah was helping navigate the bomb through the last part of the trek over the old fence near the entrance door when Joseph came running up to him.

"Noah, Noah…." Joseph said out of breath.

"It's okay calm down, what's the matter?" he said kneeling down next to the boy.

"We are still missing three!"

"Have you looked all over the caverns?"

"Yea! We can't find Jenny, Dip Stick, and Rufio. They aren't anywhere in the caves and they didn't go up with Red and the other kids."

Trying to hide his thoughts he looked up to the elevated metal catwalk where the Vault entrance was. "Joseph, you guys didn't check down here yet did you?"

"No, why would we? Only I ever come down here. Everyone else is too afraid to come down here."

_Oh no….. Why can't anything be easy for me?_

The Wanderer left the Brotherhood with the bomb and rushed up the stairs with Joseph on his heels. Rounding the top of the stair case he stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the Vault 87 door wide open with a low ghostly red light emitting from it. The room beyond was still the mess that he remembered from the first time he had come down here in search of the G.E.C.K.

Noah looked back at Joseph, "Why wasn't this door locked?"

"I don't know how you unlocked it! What makes you think I know how to relock it!? No one ever comes down here so I was never worried about someone opening the door!"

Noah sighed and took out the mask with a golden face from his pocket and unslung his Perforator rifle.

"Sentinel Lyons, I need to see you up here, now." he said with dread.

* * *

**I have been really excited about this last chapter because it really starts getting into the action part of the story. **

**Also to answer a question about where the romantic part of the story will lead. I have some ideas where I want to take it but I don't know if there will be a set pairing of the Wanderer and a female character. The Wanderer's life is complex and any relationships he will have will be as equally complex. **


End file.
